DRAGON
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Drake is the son of American Dragon: Jake Long, and Rose Summers, Long Thorn Ex-Huntsgirl of The long disbanded Huntsclan, and the Older Brother of Bryden Long also a dragon, Drake is given an invitation to attend Auradon Prep while spending the summer in the Pride Lands. Along with five friends of his/fellow dragon apprentices, while his sister attends school in Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

Elemental Fire Dragon: Drake Long

A Disney's Descendent's, and Lion Guard Crossover

Drake is the son of American Dragon: Jake Long, and Rose Summers, Long Thorn Ex-Huntsgirl of The long disbanded Huntsclan, and the Older Brother of Bryden Long also a dragon, Drake is given an invitation to attend Auradon Prep while spending the summer in the Pride Lands. Along with five friends of his/fellow dragon apprentices, while his sister goes to an elementary school, in Zootopia.

 **So yeah this is the first chapter, and my first fanfic, actually the time I've sent one so please I want this to go well so please if there's a problem with it let me know, and I'd be more then willing to see what i can do. Almost everyone, and everything but my OC's is owned by Disney.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Dragon Brother, and Sister Team**

Drake's P.o.V.

The Chimera, and I just kept trading blow after, blow of fire breathe not to mention physical strikes lucky for me both my parents train me to deal with situations like this. Oh right you're probably wondering who I am, My name is Long, Drake Long I'm the son of American Dragon: Jake Long, and former Huntsgirl Rose Summers, Long, and presently I'm still a Dragon Apprentice but I got the basics of my powers down at least the ones I knew of at the time which is that of my Dragon Physiology.

My Dad is my Dragon Master teaching me everything Great, Grandpa Lao Shi taught him just not in his own way, which means Dad didn't have me clean the toilet ( Okay he did but only as a proper chore not with my extendable, prehensile tongue). Mom also helps me with my training, see dad teaches me how to hold my own with my powers while, mom teaches me how to hold my own with physical combat. I had just locked fire breath blasts with the freak ( which happens to be my favorite dragon power by far, and I have become an expert at it.) suddenly _FWOOSH._ The chimera instantaneously struck by another fire blast incinerating the horrific, homicidal hybrid." What the—?" " Hey Bro how's things."

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I'm an older brother. " Bryden what do you have against me fighting magical creatures?" I asked, as a young pink, and white western dragon, with blue eyes, blonde hair, with, purple highlights, in a tomboy cut.

Oh yeah did I forget to mention my sister's a dragon too. We get from our dad who also happens to be our dragon master. " I was on my way home from Uncle Max's deli when I saw you so I thought you could use some help bro." She said, Nonchalant. Uncle Max, is a former wizard as well as dad's brother in-law through his younger sister Haley who also happens to be a dragon like dad.

We have a very weird family but one thing's for sure we're all magical. Uncle Max's older sister Alex Greyback however won The Family Wizard Competition, and became the Family Wizard, her husband however, Mason is a werewolf same as their son, Romulus, while his older sister Luna is a wizard, While Justin, Alex's, and Uncle Max's older brother is a Wizard too, married to our Juliet who is a vampire, and their kids from them are Desmona (vampire), and Stella (wizard), but Uncle Max who like i said earlier is a former wizard, and Aunt Haley have Jerry(dragon), Johnny (dragon), and Tara (wizard) (yeah pretty weird how most if not all of the girls are wizards right?)

" Bryden you know your not ready to lay the smack down on magical monsters yet." I said, walking up to her. " Yeah I know but I figured hey I have magic powers to so why the heck not?" She stated. " Because you're not ready yet." I stated, " Oh, and you are." She protested. " Hey I've been at this longer then you, and have more experience then?" I implied with, a hint of complete, disapproval in my voice, as we landed in a random deserted alleyway, where Bryden, and I could assume our human forms.

Bryden was 10, with a tomboyish blonde haircut, and blue eyed much like me, though their is a four year generation gap between the two of us. She was wearing a white, sleeveless, mid-riff exposing shirt over a black tank, all under a pink, and white checkered button down, a pair of pink shorts, and socks, and white sneakers.

Me on the other hand I'm 14 with the same hair, and eye color. Yeah we share a family resemblance, despite me being older. My wardrobe consists of a red Avengers Tee, over a flame embroidered, navy blue long sleeve, reaches only to my elbows, a pair of blue cargo jeans, and a pair of black, and white high-tops.

" Seriously, Sis you can't keep jumping in on my fights like you do." I said, still rather disgruntled, about her interference, into my brawl with The Chimera, the type of battle I've been preparing for most of my Dragon Training. " Why not?" She asked, developing a some disgruntlment. " Hey don't get snippy with me I'm not the one who sees fit to jump in on someone else's smack downs!" I said, feeling seriously heated.

Our argument carried on until we got home, " Drake Geoff Long you will never find out why I jump in on your fights so drop it already!" Bryden stressed, with a hint of rising anger in her voice. " It's none of your business what my intentions are." " Bryden Kimberly Long to your room." I said, still upset with her refusal to answer my question. " I'll call you when dinner's ready." Yeah I do the cooking it's actually a passion of mine, helps me take my mind off my frustrations. Besides Mom, and Dad are usually out for long periods of time a day, what with Mom, being a Martial Artist, and Dad a Paranormal Investigator for the NYPD, It's pretty much just my sister, and I at home. Well... " Another one Drake."

" Hey Knight how's Fu-Dog been?" I asked, Bryden, and my Animal Guardian. Knight is a black, and white Border Collie/Husky mix, he typically wears a red collar, with a dragon shaped dog license, a pair of pink lensed seventies shades, with a red mane of hair spiked upwards with pink highlights. Knight is presently still in training under Great Grandfather Lao-Shi's retired Animal Guardian. An Animal Guardian is a sentient animal born with magical abilities. They are tasked with watching over, and protecting dragons. Animal Guardians are typically animals from the Chinese Zodiac.

" Fu-Dog's fine, but don't change the subject what happened between you, and your sister?" He asked, while standing on his hinde legs, crossing his front legs, with a stern look. Knight always has Bryden, and my best interests at heart. He really cares about us, but I can never seem to tell if it's out of loyalty as an animal guardian, or a dog. " Bryden jumped into one of my fights with a monster." I sighed, " You know how hate it." " What were you fighting?" " A Chimera." I answered. " WHAT?" He said, in shock. " Drake you know how dangerous those things are." " Didn't stop Belleraphone." I put in, " That's besides the point. The fact is you let your sister fight one!" He said, in a rather disappointed tone. " And what worse she could have been killed." " Knight, I was the one engaging the freak, Bryden took it by immolated it with a surprise attack." I defended, " and the real point is she does it all the time, and refuses to tell me why." I said as I started cooking the Kung-pow Chicken.

" Have you ever considered that maybe she feels invisible compared to you?" Knight asked, " Uh... No. I said. " Why would she?" " do you ever hear what your parents, and relatives say about you at reunions?" As soon as Knight said that, It finally dawned on me. It was true that I've been receiving alot of praise for one day being the next American Dragon, and it's been why I train so hard. " Wow I'm such an unbelievable idiot." I said, " Why didn't I realise it before, I've been so focused on my goal that I never consider how it would affect others." I was so frustrated with myself I hadn't noticed the burner go from High, to Raging Inferno. " What the Tartarus!" I said in surprise as the blaze died down a bit. Luckily though the food was spared.

" How I'll worry about it later right now, I've gotta finish making dinner." I said, knowing full well that I had bigger problems to worry about like helping my sister, which felt way more important than almost incinerating dinner without exhaling it, let alone causing it to flare out pure frustration. Dinner took a few minutes to finish making. " Bryden, dinner's ready!"

Half way through dinner, I finally spoke figuring this was as good a time as any to bring up the matter at hand. " Bryden, Knight, and I have been talking, and I realise that my goal to become Dad's predecessor as the next American Dragon has been shoving you in the dark with our family, and Bryden I'm sorry, and I know how unfair that can be, but it won't happen again, Because I think New York is plenty big enough for the 2 of us. We're Dad's kids, and Dragons so I think it would be for the best if we became the American Dragons, worked as a team, you, me, and Knight.

" You mean it Drake?" " Absotivily, Posilutly sis pinky swear." I said extending my pinky, which Bryden locked her with her, as I pulled her into a hug, along with Knight.

" Well now that, that is settled now we need to address that matter of Drake's incident in the kitchen." Knight said, in a more serious tone. Why what happened?" Bryden asked, " The Kung-pow Chicken, spontaneously combusted while Knight, and I were talking." " Whoa!" " Yeah funnily enough it didn't burn, the Kung-pow chicken." " Any ideas how?" " Well I was pretty heated with myself for not realizing you were feeling overshadowed, the next thing I the Kung-pow chicken did a complete Johnny Storm." " I think it's time we notified your parents Drake." Knight said.

" Well in the words of Dad, Aw Man!"

 **So there you have it the first chapter in my first fanfic ever I know American Dragon, Jake Long isn't a Disney Classic, but It's One of my favorite Disney Channel series's Along with Wizards of Waverly Place, anyway I decided that this chapter would focus on Drake, his life, prior to enrollment to Auradon Prep, which will come up in the next chapter. Also I may use an OC of a friend of mine, who knows me quite well, So yeah like I said the is my first fanfic, and i really want to continue it so please let me know what you think I really want this story to bea be a hit so tips, advise, support, and constructive criticism in the comments below, thanks, and your awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A Poweful team with some Key Elements.**

 **Howdy Good People or, as Rhett, and Link would say " GOOOOD MYTHICAL MORNING!" So yeah! Rhett, and Link have got awesome stuff you can check out their stuff on YouTube at Good Mythical Morning, Like I said they have cool stuff so feel free to check them out, Also Major, Big, Fat Shout Out to The Thinker29 THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, GRACIAS, AND BIG FAT THAAAANK YOOOOOUUU! So yeah checkout his Fanfic Kindness Comes In The Strangest Packages, a Zootopia fanfic absolutely G-O-L-D, and an awesome friend, anyway disclaimers anyone who isn't OC is official Disney, Businey Prop, plus i did forget to mention this all takes place after Descendants, and Lion Guard Return of The Roar, so enjoy, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and High fives all around ✋,✋.**

Drake's POV

As Knight called Mom, and Dad to tell them about the fire thing Bryden went to her room to online with her online chat with her friend Judy, and practice her Violin skills. Lindsey Stirling was my sister's inspiration to be a violinist, and quite honestly don't blame her. Lindsey Stirling is the best violinist of our time.

Me on the other hand, I went to send an email to my pen pal. Benjamin " Ben" Se Leva. Ben has been my pen pal since 2nd Grade, and we have been keeping in touch ever since, and no nether Judy, nor Ben know that we're Dragons.

 _Dear Ben,_

 _How've you been? Anyway I have finally been able to make amends with my sister, and she has finally stopped bugging me truth was I was the one everyone talked about except Mom, and Dad they talk about her about as much as I do, but now I'm not going to let Bryden feel invisible. So yeah school will be starting in a week so it could be decades before I e-mail you._

 _Tell Mal, and your sister I said Hello_

 _Sencerly your pen-pal_

 _Drake._

After sending the E-Mail I grabbed the remote to my my flat screen to play Kingdom Hearts 2. I was on the Pride Lands level 1st visit, and I'll say this much Sora was right everything is much harder on four legs, protecting Nala from the Heartless was agonising, torture. " Drake!" Came Knight's voice from downstairs, your father wants to talk to ya'!"

" I'll be right there!" I called, as I left my room Bryden stopped practicing ' Elements!', and accompanied, me downstairs. As soon as we got there, Knight gave me his cell phone. " _Ear of The Dragon!"_ Bryden whispered, as her left ear morphed into that of her from that of a human, to that of a dragon. " Hi Dad what's up?" " Drake I want you to tell me exactly what happened?" Dad asked, I could tell this could tell this could get serious. " Well," I began. " I was making dinner after Bryden, and I got into another argument." "What was it this time?" He asked, Just then My cell phone went off. The caller ID told me it was Mom. " Bry could you take this one please?" I asked passing to her. " No prob Bro." She answered, taking it, answering, as her ear morphed back to that of a human's. Hello, Hey Mom... Yeah." She said, as she went into the living room, while I stayed in the dining room. " Sorry Dad, Mom just called, and I had to give her to Bryden." I informed, " It's fine kiddo so the argument?" " Oh. Yeah gulp That!" after explaining everything save for the Chimera. - and then the burner I was cooking Kung-pow chicken on, just spontaneously combusted as if someone threw a six pack of lighter fluid, into the burner." I explained, " On the upside, the house didn't, combust, and the dinner didn't torch."

" Drake I want you to do exactly what I tell you, understand?" He said, more serious then when, He would if he was grounding me. " I want you, and your sister, to meet your mother, and I at the subway station, and bring Knight." He instructed me. " Your mom, and I well be there in an hour, and we'll head to the Isle of Draco, together." " Yes dad see you soon." I answered, knowing full well there was something serious about the situation.

" Knight, You, Bryden, and I-." " Are meeting your parents, at the subway station." he said, pointing at his two white furred ears that poked out of his messy black, and white mane, as he adjusted his Pink Glasses, and took back his phone once I handed it back to him. " Oh duh." I said, sarcastically, I was about to call Bryden, but she was right there with my phone in her hand, waiting for me to take it back. " I already know bro." she said, as I took it back. " And, no I didn't tell Mom about the Chimera." " Which reminds me." I said, turning to Knight. " My muzzle is sealed, You know I would never Rat-Terrier either of you out." He said, with a wink of, his amber eyes.

XxxxxxX

Two minutes later.

We were at the subway station, to wait for the Mom, and Dad. Bryden was reading Zodiac Legacy: Convergence, Knight was sleeping with his head, on my lap, while I was playing Kingdom Hearts universe X on my tablet.

" So did Mom say when she, and dad would be here?" I asked as I obliterated, a horde of surrounding Heartless with a spinning keyblade attack, fire spell combo. " Nope." Bryden answered, as she turned a page. " She said, was that she had passed her finals, and was heading to the subway to meet up with Dad, and us, but-. " Suddenly someone screamed, as something rose out of the ground. It was black, and humanoid, with two antennae sticking out of it's head, as well as a pair of yellow luminescent eyes.

Suddenly, and without warning the creature, pounced, on a man drove it's claws into his chest, and pulled, what looked like a red heart-shaped crystal, and absorbed it into itself, while the man just disappeared.

As everyone else began running, more, of those creatures rouse from the ground, I knew automatically, what they were. " Heartless." I said, in surprise, " Let's do it guys." " Right!" Knight, and Bryden said in unison. " It's morphing time!" I said. " DRAGON UP!" Bryden, and I shouted, and Bryden was engulfed in a pink aura, while I was suddenly engulfed in flames." once the, aura cleared, Bryden, and I were in our, dragon forms.

I realize I never told you what I look like as a dragon. Well I look almost like my Dad, a red, scaled western dragon with, a yellow underbelly except for the crest that runs up my tail, and along my back which is orange, My Dad has green, and my hair is still gold with crimson highlights.

Knight got up, and started to glow, when the glow faded he was anthropomorphic, and wearing a pair of brown jean shorts, held up by a red belt with a buckle shaped like his licsence tag. As we began our fight a huge white fog surrounded the Heartless.

" What the -?" I started, when" She said, was that she had passed her finals, and was heading to the subway to meet up with Dad, and us, but-. " Suddenly someone screamed, as something rose out of the ground. It was black, and humanoid, with two antennae sticking out of it's head, as well as a pair of yellow luminescent eyes.

Suddenly, and without warning the creature, pounced, on a man drove it's claws into his chest, and pulled, what looked like a red heart-shaped crystal, and absorbed it into itself, while the man just disappeared.

As everyone else began running, more, of those creatures rouse from the ground, I knew automatically, what they were. " Heartless." I said, in surprise, " Let's do it guys." " Right!" Knight, and Bryden said in unison. " It's morphing time!" I said. " Bryden, and I shouted, and Bryden was engulfed in a pink aura, while I was suddenly engulfed in flames." once the, aura cleared, Bryden, and I were in our, dragon forms.

I realize I never told you what I look like as a dragon. Well I look almost like my Dad, a red, scaled western dragon with, a yellow underbelly except for the crest that runs up my tail, and along my back which is orange, My Dad has green, and my hair is still gold with crimson highlights.

" _Canofors!"_ Knight shouted, as he got up, and started to glow, when the glow faded he was anthropomorphic, and wearing a pair of brown jean shorts, held up by a red belt with a buckle shaped like his licsence tag. As we began our fight a huge white fog surrounded the Heartless.

" What the -?" I started, when." She said, was that she had passed her finals, and was heading to the subway to meet up with Dad, and us, but-. " Suddenly someone screamed, as something rose out of the ground. It was black, and humanoid, with two antennae sticking out of it's head, as well as a pair of yellow luminescent eyes.

Suddenly, and without warning the creature, pounced, on a man drove it's claws into his chest, and pulled, what looked like a red heart-shaped crystal, and absorbed it into itself, while the man just disappeared.

As everyone else began running, more, of those creatures rouse from the ground, I knew automatically, what they were. " Heartless." I said, in surprise, " Let's do it guys." " Right!" Knight, and Bryden said in unison. " It's morphing time!" I said. " DRAGON UP!" Bryden, and I shouted, and Bryden was engulfed in a pink aura, while I was suddenly engulfed in flames." once the, aura cleared, Bryden, and I were in our, dragon forms.

I realize I never told you what I look like as a dragon. Well I look almost like my Dad, a red, scaled western dragon with, a yellow underbelly except for the crest that runs up my tail, and along my back which is orange, My Dad has green, and my hair is still gold with crimson highlights.

Knight got up, and started to glow, when the glow faded he was anthropomorphic, and wearing a pair of brown jean shorts, held up by a red belt with a buckle shaped like his licsence tag. As we began our fight a huge white fog surrounded the Heartless.

" What the -?" I started, when suddenly numerous beams whent flying into the mist suddenly beams of gold energy came flying through mist, and the the mist cleared as if it had a mind of it's on, gathered, and solidified into a boy around ten, with spiky brown hair wearing a black, and blue jumpsuit, with a blue cloud, chest symbol. He was standing with three others. Another boy who seemed to be the oldest with blonde hair, wearing a black, and white jumpsuit his chest symbol had sort of step design to it, the second oldest in the group was a girl with strawberry blonde hair, wearing a red, and black jumpsuit with, a triangle, for a chest symbol, finally the youngest was a girl too, wearing a black, and yellow suit with a starburst, chest symbol. She was blonde too but had her hair in twin pigtails. All four of them, had light-weight alloy made wrist gaurds, with cuffs in their respective colors, and boots made of the same alloy. I also could tell they were related because their eyes matched perfectly.

Immediately I recognized them as the Power Pack. The oldest was Zero-G, a Gravitikinetic, also the leader, The second oldest was Lightspeed, capable of speed, and flight while leaving a rainbow colored aura in her wake. The third oldest was Mass Master the brunette, could alter the density of his body either to condense into a cloud, or alter his size. Finally the youngest Energizer is capable of unleashing, concussion bolts from her hands, and chest, as well as absorb any external energy, and project back out to amplify her blasts.

" Well looks like the cavalry has arrived!" I commented, " Seem like a Powerful Pack of allies." and, the Three of us jumped into the fight. " Hey Zero-G need some back up?" I shouted torching a Heartless into, oblivion. " That depends." He asked, as he increased the gravity around a horde of Heartless." whose side you on?" I just did a backflip, and torched another. " Does that answer your question?" I asked, " Oh yeah these guys are so on our side G?" Lightspeed, stated as she plowed her way through more Heartless. " Then let's get this on!" Zero-G exclaimed, sending a metal beam flying at a horde of Heartless causing them to dissipate. " And that's I like to hear." I agreed exhaling a massive fireball, incinerating another group of 'em.

Mass Master however had another group of Heartless blinded, by his own fog. Knight started levitating with an indigo, aura, and shot a blast of light into the mist, and creating a huge plume of black vapor. " I had that under control mutt!" Mass Master said solidifying, back into human form, and rather unhappy that he couldn't defeat the Heartless he had trapped. " Yeah right kid," Knight said, unconvinced, " I'm not stupid, I know you can only do so much in your cloud form." It's a fact that when Mass Master assumes his cloud form that even though his opponent can't touch him, he in turn can't touch them either.

Energizer, and Bryden were back, to back blasting a swarm of Heartless that were moving in on them for the kill. " There's just no end guys is there?" Energizer, said, slightly, annoyed as she continued to concussive blast, after blast from her hands, and chest. " Can't say for sure Energizer I guess we gotta keep blasting tell their done." Bryden said, rather exasperated, herself as she exhaled a fireblast from her breath.

I knew we had to end this fast, if we didn't the next train, would provide the Heartless with more hearts to consume, which in would create more Heartless, and if any of the heats were strong enough, there quite possibly could be a Nobody problem to add to it. Suddenly an idea hit me. " Lightspeed do you think you can round these losers up into one place?" I asked, " You got it!" She said, as she zipped around gathering placing them on the station's platform. " Perfect, Zero-G, Mass Master keep them all there by blinding them, and weighing them down. " Right!" The two said, simultaneously,

" Hey big bro maybe, these guys oughtta join us, and Dragon Boy can replace you as leader." Mass Master joked, " Ah shut up Jack." Zero-G, said, fiercely, " Yeah any way besides I'm not trying to replace your big brother Mass Master. I just have an idea that just might be crazy enough to work." I, corrected. " Knight, Bryden, Energizer let loose, with every thing you have!" I shouted, " You got it bro." " You got it. Mr. Dragon." " Consider it done buddy." With that, Bryden, and I unleashed our full fire-breathing fury, while Knight shot a powerful blast, of light into the mist that was Mass Master, and Energizer the exact same thing with her concussion blasts.

It was at that moment my fire breath did something unbelievable it assumed the form of several Chinese Dragons that unleashed multiple blasts of fire into, the mist. Finally there was a big explosion, followed by a huge plume of black vapor signifying that the Heartless were history. After turning off the blasts, and letting Mass Master solidify, I was still amazed at what my breath did.

" That was Totally Intense!" I said, " My fire-breathe has never done that before."

" That was so awesome dude how'd you do that?" Mass Master asked, in amazement.

" I'm not sure." I answered. " In any case sorry about ordering your team without permission Zero-G."

" Don't worry about it." Zero-G said, unphased. " That was a pretty awesome strategy you put together. You got some serious leadership skills."

That's when we heard the sound of a train coming. " Well were expecting our parents to be on that train." I confirmed, as Bryden, and I morphed back into our human forms, Knight his full dog form. " Would you mind not mentioning this to anyone guys?" I asked, kindly.

" Sure no problem." Zero-G promised, " Got it." Lightspeed ensured, " Ah common you three are the first dragons, and dog-dude we've eve-Mass Master questioned, only to be socked in the gut by his little sister. " Our lips are sealed." Energizer, vowed. " JACK!" the other three said simultaneously, as they looked at Mass Master. " Fine." He said, reluctantly, as the four of them morphed back into their civilian identities.

" I'm Alex by the way," said Zero-G, who wore a black, and white Tee, under a gray jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and black sneakers. Whom I noticed was fourteen like me. He held out his hand to shake. " This is my sister Julia." he said, gesturing to civilian Lightspeed in a red tee, black jeans, white high-tops, and a white sweat jacket twelve. " Our brother Jack." Mass Master in a sky blue sweater, dark blue jeans, and a pair of, gray runners age ten like Bryden. " And our sister Katie." Energizer, who was wearing a Yellow tank, under, an orange vest, a matching skirt, orange, and yellow striped socks, and pink sneakers, age seven.

" Drake." I said, confidently shaking Alex's hand. " This is my sister, Bryden." I said, gesturing to her. " And our dog, Knight." I said petting his, head.

" Nice meeting you guys!" I said, " Yeah we should totally do it again sometime." Bryden put in. Knight nodded his head in agreement.

" That would be cool!" Alex said, handing me a weird coin. " Just contact us with these." He said, as he gave one to Bryden, and Knight. " They're Kymellian Coins. Just ask for one of our names, and you can contact one of us."

As they hopped on the train, people started filing back into the station, and on to the train, while people were filing off two of them came our way, but fortunately we recognized them.

A Chinese, American man with black, and green streaked hair, wear a black long-sleeve, under a red short sleeve button down, blue khakis, and black dress shoes, and an American with blonde hair, blue-eyes, White jacket, over a pink blouse, black jeans, and a pair of brown sandals.

" Mom!, Dad!" Bryden, and I shouted in unison, as we embraced them, while Knight jumped at them.

" Hey kids." They said,

" Drake, didn't you say that Knight was done with jumping?" Mom asked,

" Only with people he instinctively knows aren't okay with it." I answered.

" Well that's besides the point." said Dad. " We need to get to the Isle of Draco immediately."

As we walked to an elevator, and Dad punched in a unique code. 6,6,2,2,4,4,4,4,4,2,2,2,2. Once it opened we got in, and were jet propelled to the secret meeting headquarters of The World-wide Dragon Council.

The World-wide Dragon Council is the ruling body of the world's dragon population, they also happen to be one of the most influential organizations in the Magical Community. Not to mention they decide which nation each dragon protects, and can expel that dragon if necessary. So yeah try not to get on their bad side.

The current dragons on the council are My Dad, as The American Dragon, obviously, Councilor Undine as The Greek Dragon, Councilor Usuro as The Egyptian Dragon, Councilor Quintin as The European Dragon, Councilor Xianno as The Arabian Dragon, and Councilor Dao-Ling as the Chinese Dragon all five of them were in their Dragon Forms. With them were there kids who I knew, and played with when Dad, would bring me to Isle as a kid, Councilor Undine's daughter, Rachel, her little brother Leo, and their animal guardian fawn Apollo, Councilor Usuro's daughter Aisha, Councilor Quintin's son Garrett, and his older brother, Cody, Councilor Xianno's son Osimad, and his animal guardian tiger Sinbad, and finally Councilor Dao-Lin's daughter Naomi, and her little brother Niro.

" Drake, Rachel, Aisha, Garrett, Osimad, and Naomi" Dad said, as he assumed his place with the other councillors." You six even though you brought your siblings, and/or your animal guardians were summoned here for a reason. The six of you have been experiencing unusual events lately."

" Drake." Dad said to me " When you were cooking dinner, you noticed that the flames seemed to intensify at exactly the same time you felt frustration."

" That, and my fire breath was rather different as well." I added. " It assumed the form of several dragons which spewed flames of their own."

" Rachel." Councillor Unidine, addressed his daughter. " You may have noticed that when you, yourself are in an emotional state water seems to react, to them, sometimes Ice, or. Mist will respond, you even managed to turn rain to snow once."

" Yes." Rachel answered, " I have been wondering about that."

" Aisha." spoke her mother, " you may have noticed that you are a much more faster, and agile flyer then other dragons, and when you flap your wings to get airborne the gusts you create are very strong."

" Yes that does happen every time." Aisha agreed.

" Garrett." said his mother, " when you stomp your foot you may noticedd that tremors in the ground happen almost immediately."

"Let's not forget that brick wall." Garrett reminded, " crumbled, the instant I punched out of pure frustration, it did."

" Osimad," His father stated, " When you walk past things made of Platters, cooking pots, swords or anything made of containing metal for that matter, you may have noticed how seems to move, or react when you get near it.

" Yes." Osimad, agreed, " There was that time those ketchen knives flew at me, and pinned me to the wall." He recalled with a shutter.

" Naomi." Her father addressed, " Near plants, and or trees, they just seem to grow at an accelerated rate. Wood tends to levitate, grow branches, flowers, or leaves for that matter, or paper seems to fold itself when you get near it."

Naomi, bowed her head also in agreement.

" There is a reason for all this." Dad said, " The six of you are The Six Dragons of The Elements."

" WHAT!"

 **Dun, Dun, Duuunnn. Shocker so that does it for this chapter of DRAGON, I'd also relise i didn't put much discription into the other members of the Council, or their children for that matter, but I will do that by the next chapter, which I will get on after I've finished the first chapter of my Geronimo Stilton Fanfiction, thank you so much Malaysianpro great friend if ever there was one, same to you The Thinker29 I couldn't thank you guys enough for your support, and advice so please constructive criticism is greatly appreciated readers love your faces, and high fives all around ✋,✋. Thank you guys, and I'll see all dudes in the chapter. Peace ✌.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's a Mischievously, Strange Day**

 **G'day mates! Here we have another Chapter for a story, idn't she a beauty, now we're going to witness as the Fanfic continues its life cycle, and awaits the disclaimer. " DISNEY OWNS ALMOST EVERYONE, AND EVERYTHING BUT THE OC!" Now we can enjoy.**

" WHAT!"

Dad opened a book, and an image rose from the pages, of six dragons. " According to Legend their were six dragons each one born with ability to magically generate, control, and absorb one of the six elements of, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Metal, and Wood." As dad explained this each of the six dragons did something, different when each element was a each dragon did something different, a red one generated flames from it's claw, a blue one summoned a spout of water, only to freeze, and vaporize it, a pink one spun it's claw around, and a miniature tornado appeared, the just flicked it's wrist causing rock to pop up out of, the no where, a gold one, just turned it's claw upwards, and a gold nugget rose up out of page seemingly, and morphed into a sword, finally the green one thrusted it's claws upwards, and a grew rapidly.

" The Legend also states that these six dragons were the most elite of dragons, and that they band, together to stop foes greater then any one dragon could do alone." Counciler Unidine, stated, with grim look on her face, as if our new powers, were a sign of something bad.

Rachel must've noticed, the tragic tone in her mother's voice, as well. " Mom, you sound, worried?" She asked, " Is it a bad thing that the six of us are so special?"

" It isn't that but, the fact that having these powers will make it risky, to keep you in your individual homes you'll need to live together, and go to the same school." Counciler Usuro, assured, " As a team you will have to learn together, but sadly the art of elemental magic hasn't been seen in dragons for sometime."

I had a couple of ideas solutions all ready for that, when more dark shapless shadows appeared like at the subway terminal. " Oh no!" I sighed in exasperation. " Not these freaks again."

The Heartless then rose from the ground, claws ready to steal some hearts, followed by sixteen shouts of. " _DRAGON UP!"_ Sixteen dragons including me were at the ready along, with six humans, a slayer ( Mom), Demigod ( Rachel's Dad), A Magi ( Aisha's Dad), A Witch ( Garrett's Mom), A Sorceress( Osimad's Mom), and A Chi Mage ( Naomi's Mom), as well as an anthropomorphic, Dog, Buck, and Tiger.

" Everyone make sure these things don't get near enough to steal your heart." I warned, " If they do, they'll consume it you'll become one, as well." After which we broke up into the fight we just kept fighting, and fighting then suddenly, I felt this sensation that I wasn't in control of my actions. Then as soon as I regained control all around me was smoldering holes, with burn smoke rising from them, along with, pools of water, big chunks of Ice, and afew snow, and fog banks, the wind was blowing mildly as if it had just unleashed it's full fury on the Heartless, Sinkholes, Sharp Rocks, Mud mounds, Sand Piles, even piles of cooling lava rock, an assortment of various metals poked out of, or stuck into the ground, and grass, trees, vines, leaves, wood, and flowers, had grown at accelerated rates and into a number of diverse shapes.

" Wha- what just-?" I stuttered, feeling slightly weak, as Dad, and Knight caught me. " Your eyes started to glow orange, then you just incinerated a whole horde of Heartless, with a massive wave of fire!" Knight explained, as I reverted, back to human form. The other Elemental Dragons began to revert back to human form as well. " Bravo, Quite the marvelous display of magic." said, a voice, laced with charisma, rolling right off of, a silver tongue.

Standing there applauding the fight stood a skinny, man wearing, black, underneath gold armor, a green cape, and a gold horned helmet. " Loki?" I said in shock as soon as I recognized, the Asgardian God of Mischief. " What happened Trouble? Got tired of your mighty brother handing your envious butt to you?" I taunted, as my energy started to return to me.

" Your lucky I'm in a good mood reptile." He stated, " was hear to see what the Guardians of Midgard's Magical Community where capable of, and whether you'll become an asset, or a hindrance." " I'd go with that last one, pal." I suggested, firing a blazing flame at him which blasted him off his feet. " Especially since you set those Heartless on us." " Agreed," Loki, stated, smoke still rising from him, as he opened, a portal into the corridor of darkness. " A word of advice young dragon I am merely one god, there could be many others controlling them, even if i am the one pulling all the strings."

I had to agree manipulating others is Loki' style but, he's just one Asgardian, there could be thousands of others who would manipulate them. HYDRA, Magneto, Dr. Doom, Green Goblin, Kingpin, The Hand, I shuttered at the idea of Thanos controlling those little freaks.

" Welp that should do it." said Rachel morphing back from, her ocean blue, and sea green scaled winged dragon form. As a human she had shoulder length black hair, her eyes were still as ocean blue as her scales, wore an ice blue skirt over a pair of, indigo bike shorts, a seaweed green tank under, a blue jacket, and Blue, and Green high heeled sneakers.

" Yay we kicked, shadow boo-tay." Aisha shouted in excitment as she went from her winged, Pink, and Lavender Dragon form, to her young, short, dark brown haired self, wearing a lavender tank, under a pink short sleeve button down, a pair of blue jean shorts, and a pair of pink sandals.

" Aisha do you ever calm bloody down." Garrett said, reverting from his Yellow, and Brown, winged dragon form to his own human one. He has sand blonde hair like I do, but his eyes are earthen brown. He was wearing a gray, long sleeve under a yellow vest, blue jeans, and brown hiking boots.

" Well we did an amazing job non the less." Supported Osimad, who went from a gold, and silver winged dragon, to a black haired, bronze eyed kid, wearing a gold, tank top, silver vest, blue cargo shorts, and a pair of white high tops.

" I agree we may have saved multiple lives." Naomi confirmed, going from her own dragon form which seemed more traditional in representing her home of china, her scales were forest green, and blossom pink. As a human she had black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and pine green eyes, her outfit consisted of a mahogany tank top, green sweater, a blue silk skirt, with a tree branch and blossoms on it, black bike shorts, and a pair of leather high heel boots.

" One thing's for sure we really need someone to teach us how to control, and use our new powers." I pointed, out. " You guys saw what we did unconsciously." As I said this I gestured to the results of our battle."

" Maybe I can help you there!" said a voice, and floating there was a man with black hair, a mustache, blue eyes, a blue sweater, red cape held around his neck by a golden medallion, black pants, and boots.

" Dr. Strange." I said, in amazement. I have been one of Dr. Strange's biggest fans since I was four, and still am to this day. " That's right Drake." Dad explained, " See Stephen is a good friend, colleague, and ally to the Worldwide Dragon Council. We decided if any can teach you six about your elemental powers he could."

I just stuck out my hand, and shook with him. " uuuhhh." Yeah still on awestruck mode. " Stephen, this is My son Drake, Councillor Unidine's daughter, Rachel, Councillor Usaro's daughter, Aisha, Councillor Quinton' youngest son Garrett, Councillor Xianno' son Osimad, and Councillor Dao-Ling's daughter, Naomi."

" Greetings young dragons." Dr. Strange said, kindly shaking everyone else's hand. " I hope to get to know each, and everyone of you, during our training together." " Now next order of business the six of you will need to go to a new school." Mom said, It was then that an idea hit me. " Hey Mom I think I might have a solution." I said, " What if I contacted my Pen-Pal Ben, and asked him if we could all go to his school."

The Dragon Council both, spoke for then finally, Councillor Quinton spoke." Very well Drake does this school have a name?" I nodded in response it's called Auradon Prep."

 **Wow that took awhile, now as some of you may have noticed I have yet again incorporated Marvel into the mix, and I have some good reasons. 1, Marvel is owned by Disney so that makes it fair game. 2, Loki is a legendary figure from Norse Mythology, and I felt him controlling the Heartless would be perfect. 3, Since Magic is a big part of these stories I just felt right bringing in Dr. Strange to teach the six elemental, dragons how to wield their new powers. Speaking of which it also seems like the perfect way to honor the making of his new movie that Marvel's working on, which I am super extatic about. Also Big shout out to The Thinker 29 for his awesome support, and suggestions, as always reveiw, and Constructive Critise like a boss, now next episode will feature Auradon so all I ask for is a little time I'll get back to it when I can, and High Fives all around✋ ✋Thank You Guys and I'll see all you dudes IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A new school, and new friends**

 **✋Toppa The Mornin to Ya' Laddies, and Lassies, and Gooood Mythical Morning. We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, this time we will meet, AK' s and VK's of Auradon Prep, hopefully, also Big Shout Out to Thinker 29, and I've been granted permission to use an OC of a close friend of mine. So anyway, here ya' go.**

Drake's POV

 _So now My Friends, and I need a new school to attend, Any chance you can help us out, Ben?_

 _Sincerly, Drake_

I sent my E-mail to Ben, and then turned on my flatscreen, to play Kingdom Hearts 2. Still difficult to work in the Pride Lands on four legs. That's when I heard my Skype, alarm go off telling me that Ben was calling.

" Hey Ben." I greeted, after pausing the game. " Did you get my messages?"

" Sure did, Drake." He answered," and, I think I have a suggestion, what if I offered you six, a spot at Auradon Prep along with Gavin's brother."

" You'd do that Ben?" I asked,

" Sure." He said, " I even talked to, Mayor Lionheart, your Sister, Rachel's Brother, and Naomi's Brother going to a local Elementary School in, Zootopia. You did say Bryden has a, friend down there right?"

" Well, more like just a chat room buddy." I specified, " But yeah that is the general idea." I continued, " Bry, did say she works for The ZPD, said her name was Judy Hopps, I think."

" Oh, Officer Hopps, yeah she's one of the best, on the force, along her partner Officer Wilde." Ben explained,

" Oh." I said, in understanding." Well if she was volunteering, to look after Bryden after school, I'm down with it."

" So what do you say?" Ben, asked.

" Let me talk to my parents, about it, then get back to you."

" No problem, just E-mail it, to me." He said, ending the call.

I went downstairs, and told, whom were okay with the idea, and confirmed, that the Counil, my friends, their siblings, and Animal Guardians agreed, as did Dr. Strange.

I went back to my computer, and E-mailed the verdict. To which Ben replied via Email. " _I'll send a limo to New York, and don't worry about the pets they can come too."_

The day came, the limo showed up, and we were ready to go, Dr. Strange, agreed to help us train during when we had a free period, but for the most part he would stay in New York.

" Drake, Bryden, Knight. " Mom said, opening her arms, as we came in for a hug, " Do your best in school, and we will miss the three of you." Bryden, and I had agreed that Knight should look after Bryden, while she was in Zootopia.

" Yes mom." I said,

" We'll miss you too mom." Bryden added.

" Don't worry Rose." Knight, said confidently. " I'll take good care of, Bryden, and you know Drake, he can take care of himself."

" Make us proud kids, follow Dr. Strange's instructions, and keep the magical world safe." Dad, said as we exchanged our hugs.

" Don't, worry, it'll be fine." I assured, him, and Mom.

After the others exchanged their farewells, with their parents, we all got into the limo, and took off for our new school. One wild magic portal later, we arrived at Auradon Prep it was huge, and out in front of the bronze statue of a guy in a fancy dance, outfit, was a huge band, Ben, was there wearing a blue sport coat, over a white button down, yellow pants, and black dress shoes, holding his arm was Mal, wearing, her purple, black, and green leather, next to them was a girl who looked kinda like Ben.

She wore a white, T shirt, under a blue sleeveless dress, that stopped above her knees, showing a pair of rose pink bike shorts, around her waist was a brown belt, with green vines, embroidered around it, and joined, by a single pink rose, and blue, and white converse, high tops. She also had long brown wavy hair that reached down to her back, blue eyes, a healthy figure, and pink rose earrings.

I recognized her as Ben' younger sister, Rosabelle. The two of them were Belle, and Beast's kids Ben's the oldest by a year. Standing with her was a boy, with long black hair, a red, black, and white jacket, a blue, yellow, and white sports jersey of some kind, black jeans, and sneakers.

Along with a stokey looking, woman wearing a satin blue, dress, under a matching jacket, she had brown hair, and a seemingly never ending cheery aura to her.

" Ben thanks for inviting us to your school it's almost like something straight out of a..." I paused, and realized, what I was about to say. " Oh right, never mind!"

" My pleasure Drake, You remember, my sister, and my girlfriend, don't you?" He asked,

" You told me about them, and I've seen, pictures." I reminded, " It's nice to finally meet you two in person." I said, shaking Mal's hand.

" Welcome to Auradon." She greeted, politely. " Glad to finally meet after hearing so much, about you from Ben."

" The Pleasures, mine." I said, " I am sorry about your mom, though."

" It's totally cool." She, dismissed, politely. Mal is Maleficent's daughter. " I take good care of, her in a terrarium."

" Rosabelle nice to finally meet you in person." I said, shaking her hand, as well.

" I could say the same." She said, " We hope you'll enjoy your time here in Auradon Prep."

" Thanks yo- wait." I said, noticing the guy she was with, about to open what looked to me like, my wallet. " Uh dude, you might not wanna-."

POW!, a spring loaded Boxing Glove went right in his face.

" JAY!" Rosabelle exclaimed, running over, to check on him. He was sporting a real nasty looking shiner. " Are you alright."

" Yeah, I'm fine." He assured,

" Sorry, Uh Jay was it-?" I asked apologetically, picking up my wallet. " It's Magically boobytraped, for obvious reasons."

" It's fine man." Jay dismissed, " I'm still working on my Klepto problem, Smart idea though."

" Yeah, thanks." I said, " Just alittle word of, advice the boxing glove is just one of, many safety measures, the mechanism tends to randomize, the last jerk who tried to pinch it, got a bear trap."

" So, Jay," I said, changing the subject, " Whose your, parent?"

" That would be Jafar." He answered,

" Welcome, new students." The Lady greeted, " I am The Fairy Godmother, Headmistress of Auradon Prep." She, introduced shaking our hands. " I am so happy to meet you all."

" I'm Drake," I said, " These are my little sister Bryden, our dog Knight, my friend Rachel, her brother Leon, their Deer Apollo, Aisha, Garrett, his brother Cody, Osi, and his Tiger Sinbad, and finally Naomi, and her brother, Niro." As I introduced, everyone, they waved.

" Listen, Bryden, Leon, and Niro, will be attending an elementary school in Zootopia." I informed, " We're gonna drop off our stuff in our rooms, then see them off, also Knight, Apollo, and Sinbad will be accompanying them." I continued, as we made our way through the School.

" Alright." Ben said, " Doug, and Evie will show you to, your rooms." A boy with, brown hair, wearing a blue sweater, under a blue, yellow, and white tunic, with the word, KNIGHTS on it, and a stylized, Capital A, and yellow pants, came down the steps, with him was a girl with black, and blue curly hair, brown eyes, a royal blue jacket, a black skirt, and tights, a pair of high heels, and a pendant, with a ruby.

" Hi, I'm Doug." He said, " Dopey's son."

I just gave him a confused look.

" Dopey's one of the seven dwarves!" Bryden, told me,

"Yeah, no offense dude." I said, uneasily, " but my knowledge of Princess stuff is super low."

" It's fine." He assured, me.

" Uh your dad's a dwarf?" I asked.

" Yeah, I know what your thinking." Doug said, " My mom was average height, I take after her."

" All of his, cuteness, though." Evie informed, " that comes from his dad." She finished, her holding onto his arm.

" Okay, guys follow me." He told us, " Girls follow Evie." As Doug took us down a hallway I heard an argument.

" I made it clear Chad! I'm not into you." A girl, with, reddish, caramel hair, cut into a pixie cut. Her eyes were a unique mix of, Sapphire blue, and Amethyst purple. She wore a Black, and white, sleeveless hood jacket, with a key symbol on the back, a pink, skirt with a heart on it, over a pair of blue cargo shorts, and black, and white hightops. Around her neck was a crown shaped pendant, on her left, wrist was a Single Charm, Bracelet, with what I recognized as a Thelessa Shell Lucky-Charm.

" Oh, common Baby!" He pressed, " Just, give me a chance."

BAM! Oof, Said Jerk, flew into me. " Hey if you're gonna toss a sleeze, make sure I'm no the way." I protested,

" O.M.G!" She said, helping me to my feet. " I am so sorry."

" Don't worry about it." I accepted, " I get it, You were just defending yourself." I realized, she was an inch shorter then me.

"Hey, Drake." Garrett, and Cody called, getting my attention.

" Your, Bag split open." Osi, pointed out.

Luckily my clothes, didn't fall out, but...

" Are Those Kingdom Hearts games?" Doug asked,

" Yeah, I'm huge fan." I admitted. " Sora's the coolest."

" Glad, you're big fan of my dad." The girl said.

" I beg your pardon?"

" I'm Taiyo." she said, shaking my hand. " Sora, and Kairi's Daughter."

My inner fanboy, was ecstatic, but I kept my cool. " Drake Long." I said, gathering up my games.

" Drake," She said, " That's a cute name." She continued, " Welcome to Auradon Prep, I hope we see each other in class tomorrow." She, finished as she headed to the ladies wing.

" Somethings missing." Osi said, skeptically.

I just opened the collar on my shirt to the left, and steam came, with a whistle.

" Never mind."

As soon as we found our suites, My Roommate was Ben, Garrett, got Doug, Cody to someone named Tsuki, whom I later learned was Riku' son, and Osi got Aziz, ( Aladdin, and Jasmine' son.)

After dropping off our things in our Dorms, we all Piled back into the limousine, for the station.

" Bryden, I'm gonna miss you." I said, tearfully.

" I'll call you." She assured, " Besides, Knight will be with me, and I have a contact on the ZPD." She, finished.

" Your, Sister's right, Drake," Knight, said. " You know I'll defend her with my life."

" Awkward sibling/pet hug?" I asked.

" Sincere Sibling/Pet Hug." They confirmed,

" Pat, Pat, Pat."

After words, the two of them got on the train with, Leon, Apollo, Sinbad, and Niro, and we watched, and waved until they were out of sight.

" Whelp!" Aisha said, " We'd better get back to A.P."

" Aisha's right." Rachel agreed, " We do have class tomorrow."

" You guys go ahead in the limo." I stated, "I'll walk back."

As everyone else did so. I started my walk back, taking in the sights, and sounds of Auradon, I noticed a Fox jump out in front of me I could tell it was a vixen. She looked me in the then laid, something she was carrying in her mouth, at my feet, and ran off. That's when I heard a gun go off, fearing the worst had happened.

I looked down at the parcell, only to realize something. It was a Fox Kit, as soon as he saw me he started to shy away from me.

" It's alright, little guy." I assured, " I'm not gonna hurt you." I could tell he just wanted, his mother back. " I'm sorry little buddy, but your mother isn't with us any more." I said, with sorrow in my voice. " but, I' ll take care of you." I promised, this seemed to convince him as he let me pick him up. I stored inside the hood, of my jacket, and headed back to school.

By The time we got there I went straight to the library hopefully, to find something that would help me take care of the kit. Once I got inside. " I'm telling, you Rosabelle I think he's the one I've been looking for." I heard a girl's voice, say.

" _Ear of The Dragon_." I whispered,

" Well personally, I trust him more then Chad." Rosabelle said, " Plus I think Drake, might have that heart of gold, you're looking for in a guy, Taiyo, wondered." What about Jay, has he asked you out yet, I mean I saw the two of you together, Greeting Drake, and the others."

" Well... I."

Suddenly, " Rack, rack, rack, rack, rack." The kit was hungry.

" Shhh!" I told him, morphing my ear back to normal.

"Oh, hey Drake!" I heard, Rosabelle, say.

I turned, to see the two of them, " ' Evening Ladies." I said, " I came in here, to find a book on, Fox Care, Because of this little dude."

" Awww!" The two of them gushed,

" Can I hold him please?" Taiyo, asked.

" Hmmm." I felt, the Kit struggling, to let her hug him. " Sure, he seems to want you to hug him." I said, giving the kit to, her as she played with him.

" Here ya' go!" Rosabelle said within, a minute, handing me a book. " Tweed's Guide to raising Fox Pups."

" Wow that was fast." I commented,

" Yeah, this school was once, My Dad's Castle." She explained, " And this library, was dad's gift to mom..."

"...When he learned she loved, books." I finished, " I saw the Live Action, of your Parent' Story, but not before the Broadway production."

" Anyway." She continued " I'm not just a student, I double as the schools librarian."

" Well thanks for the book." I said, greatfully, as I put the book, in one of, my jacket pockets. " Now if you'll excuse me I hungry stomach to fill." I finished, as Taiyo handed the kit back.

During dinner, I had to bottle feed the kit, who was really, trying to get his milks worth. " Well, aren't you a hungry little fox." I commented, " Now, all you need is a name." I decided, searching my brain for one. I had my suspicions, who his parents were. " I think, Tod Junior, should suffice, T.J. for short." I confirmed, as He burped, signalling, he was done. " Excuse you."

T.J. just yipped excitedly, then yawned, snuggled, into my arms, and fell asleep. " T.J. it is." I confirmed. Getting started on my, B.L.T. with fries.

 **Welp, Their Ya' Go, ladies, and gents, another chapter, as always, like, constructively criticize and Reveiw like a Boss, and High Fives All Around ✋, ✋thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Day at a new School**

 **✋Toppa The Mornin to Ya' Laddies, and Lassies, and Gooood Mythical Morning. We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, again I don't own any of the characters, except for a majority of the OC's, except for Rosabelle, Big Shout to My Friend digiovinel358 She hasn't got anything written yet, but I can tell you from personal experience that she has a brilliant mind for character creation.**

Drake's POV

I woke up to a pair of paws on My face, and opened my eyes to see TJ looking at me with a hungry expression. " Alright TJ, alright." I said lifting him off me, and getting up." Let me get ready, and breakfast will be made." I assured him. I went into the bathroom, and got ready for the day. When I got out I realized my phone had a message. Three of my cousins were attending Auradon Prep. My Vampire Cousin Desmona, My Werewolf cousin Romulus, and My wizard cousin Tara. I texted I was looking forward to seeing them then I gathered TJ in my arms, and took off for the ketchen to get something for TJ.

I was just making a bottle for him after I put him in a towel lined bowl, when a girl with dark brown hair, wearing a pink pajama hoodie, and orientally decorated pajama bottoms. " Good morning, your Drake right?" She asked, I nodded. " Hi, I'm Lonnie pleased to meet you." She said, shaking my hand.

" Oh, Good Morning, Lonnie." said a guy whom I recognized as Aziz.

" Good morning, Aziz." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

" Good Morning, Aziz." I said, as I poured the warm milk into a bottle, as I made my way over to TJ, and scooped him out of the bowl, and fed him, didn't need to test it, I could feel the temperature with my element. As soon as I gave him the bottle he sucked it down like there was no tomorrow. " Slow down TJ," I laughed, " Your gonna get sick doing that."

" Wow he's got a pretty big appetite, for a little fox." Aziz said, petting TJ's head making the kit twitch his left ear. That's when Taiyo finally showed up.

" Good Morning, Aziz, Lonnie." She greeted, " Oh Drake good morning, and good morning TJ." Taiyo said, kissing the feeding fox cub behind the head. He just twitched his ear again.

" Sorry, Guys he's a little focused on breakfast." I said until he was done. After which I burped him, and took off for breakfast, then for my Elemental Magic class, for the first period, the door appeared right, near a janitor's closet.

I stepped in, and the room rearranged itself to look like the Room of Requirement when Dumbledore's Army trained in it. " Welcome

Drake." Dr. Strange said, " for this exercise, we start with the basics, but first your Dragon Form."

" Right," I said, as training dummies appeared out of the floor, as did a pillow bed for TJ which I placed him in. " DRAGON UP!" After I transformed I did something I never did before. " FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED ELEMENTAL DRAGON!" I shouted, striking a final pose. " Whoa where did that come from."

" It comes with being an Elemental Dragon." Strange informed me. " You'll get used to it. Now these are your primary weapons," He said, snapping his fingers, and a pair of swords appeared. " These are your new Pyro-Sabers." He told me levitating them my way. " You can use them for elemental infusion, Just call their names, and they'll appear. Now we will start with, controlling your Flames movements, before moving on to generating your flames." Torches came out of the walls, and the Death Eater Dummy got into position. " Now your fire powers, are fuelled by your feirousity, will you feirousity to burn with the flames." I did as was asked, and the flames just flared, then came to my left claw.

At the end of first period, I gathered TJ up, and headed to Mathmatics while Rachel was training in Element Magic 101. Yay Mathmatics my favorite subject, ( Sarcasm) I had it with Doug, but also Garrett was in it, and...

" Drake!"

" Hey, Desmona." I said, as we hugged. " How are Uncle Justin, and Aunt Juliet"

" Oh they're doing fine...Garrett." She said hugging him. Yeah Garrett, and Tara have a thing going on.

" Drake why didn't you tell me Tara was coming?" Garrett said, returning the hug.

" I didn't even know until this morning." I answered, Class began not even gonna tell you how it went, and headed for brake I sat near, a tree on the grounds, and played with TJ until he settled down for a nap. I then brought out my CD player, and popped in my Lion King Broadway CD.

" You must be a pretty big Lion King fan." Taiyo said, approaching me. I put a finger to my mouth for silence, and nodded towards TJ. " Oh, Sorry." She whispered, " You know there's a Pride Lands Program, for an extra curricular activity." It starts next weekend, so it's one of those weekend extra curricular activities." She explained.

" How are members chosen?" I asked, out of curiosity.

" Well, there's only one boy, and one girl." She answered, " When the first one of the two are selected, then that one selects the other one." She explained. " I'm signing up myself, what about you?" She asked,

" I think I will." I said, " And if I get chosen first, you will definitely be my first, and only choice in partner."

" Yeah, I'll do the same for you." She promised,

Finally the bell rang, I had Chemistry, Aisha had Elements 101. I had it with Ozi, Evie, Doug, and much to my dismay Chad, who kept giving me a dirty look. Also...

" Drake!" My cousin Tara, came, and hugged me.

" Hey Tara," I said, as I returned her hug. " How are Uncle Max, and Aunt Haley?"

" Oh Mom, and Dad are fine." She answered, " Ozim!" She exclaimed excitedly. " As she hugged her boyfriend, I didn't know you were attending Auradon Prep."

" And Tara guess Drake forgot to tell me, or you only just arrived that he didn't have time to notify me."

After Chemistry, I moved on to Enchanted Forestry, which I shared with, Jay, Lonnie, Aziz, and Aisha, Garrett was on Strange Class now. I shared a Table with Mal, a Blonde Girl who I later learned was, Ally the daughter of Alice in Wonderland, as well some girl in a belly dancer's outfit.

" Hey you must be Drake, I'm Jordan, The Genies Daughter." She said flirtatiously. " I was wondering if you'd like to visit me in my lamp sometime?"

" Not interested." I said, after that class started as usual, and lunch rolled around. I had agreed to meet my friends, for lunch, and invited Taiyo. The other five Dragons were there, along with my cousins, and two other guys, Garrett, and Ozi were with there girlfriends/my cousins, Naomi was with My other cousin Romulus, yeah there a couple." Hey, Guys." I said joining them as Taiyo sat next to me." This is Taiyo for those of you who don't-."

" Hey Taiyo." Said a guy sitting next to Rachel. He had short silver hair, green eyes, and muscular build. He was wearing a black sleevless, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of yellow, and white hightops, and a pair of gray gloves.

" Hey Tsuki." She greeted as if the guy were an old friend.

" Riku's Son?" I guessed,

" How'd you know?"

" The family resemblance, is a dead giveaway." I said, " If not the way you to greeted each other, as if you were family friends." I pointed out. " So, Aisha who's your friend?" He was an elf sense his ears portrayed him, he wore a forest green tunic over a purple, sweater, and pair of pants, and a pair of leather boots. He reminded me of Link from The Legend of Zelda games.

" Oh this is Bowen Pevensie, Susan Pevensie' son through Lagolas." She explained.

" How did that happen?" I asked,

" Well after Uncle's Peter, and Edmund, and Aunt Lucy vanished during the train wreck." His accent wasn't British, but American. " Mom was somehow magically transported to Middle-Earth there there she met Dad, and the two found love in one another through there skill in archery. When Mom did finally get transported back to earth she discovered she was pregnant with me, and she named my for what she had in common with dad."

" Wow, that's pretty awesome." I complemented.

After Lunch, My next class was Basic Cavalry. While Ozi had some Strange training. Jay, and much to my chagrin Chad had it too. He was still giving me the look. I sat next to Jay. " Hey Jay- Oh No not again." I Groaned suddenly, SNAP, and a yell of pain as a bear trap snapped onto his hand. " Sorry, dude." I said, tapping my wallet causing the bear trap to retract back into my wallet. Which I put back in my pocket. " No problem, It's totally cool." He said in pain. After that class was over.

I had Remedial Goodness which sound easy, meanwhile Naomi, was doing her turn of Strange practice. I was in that class with Mal, Evie, Jay, and a couple of other what they call in this town VK's. " Hey Jay, whose your buddy?" I asked.

" Oh this is Carlos, Cruella DeVil' son." Jay said,

" Hi I'm Drake." I said shaking Carlos' hand. " Can't say I'm a big fan of your mom, no offense."

" Nice to meet you." He said, " Also none taken, she was a terrible mom, and I can tell you that from personal experience, actually we all could." I sat down at the table behind Mal, and Evie. I noticed that Mal had a very strong, powerful, Magical Aura, there was more then just Dark Fairy Magic, but Dragon Magic mixed in as well, then I realized her father was the Dark Dragon.

My neighbor was a girl who was toying with a shrunken head. " You know Voodoo is considered a form of Dark Magic." I said, " Hi, I'm Drake." I said, sticking my hand out.

" Freddy, Dr. Fusilier's daughter." She said shaking my hand.

Just then a girl with brown hair, that looked similar in style to Mal's, wearing a blue cardigan, with a pink bow walked in. To give Professor Fairy some papers. " Drake this is my daughter Jane," She introduced, as her daughter blushed.

" Hi, Jane." I said, I also noticed she had a magical aura as well. After class I was walking down the hall when I felt something magically appear on my left shoulder, and heard a lion's growl. I pulled back my sleeve, and saw a lion's head shaped mark on my shoulder.

" I told you before Chad leave me alone!" I heard, Taiyo's voice shout. " I'm not into you okay?"

" No, Not okay!" He shouted, " That Drake guy is bad news, I don't like it."

" Oh, please you just can't stand to see me with anyone else but you!" She countered. " You were like this when I was dating Kopa."

" How many times do I have to say it He was a Lion, and he was pathetic." He said.

" WHY YOU FOWL, LOATHSOME COCKROACH!" She shouted, punching him so hard in the face he went flying into the boy's locker room. Which created a massive depression in the locker he hit. After which I heard Taiyo crying. I put TJ on the floor, and he went up to her, and wound his body around her legs like a cat. She just picked him up, and cuddled him close as he kissed away her tears to cheer her up.

" TJ, Where are you?" I said, coming around the corner." Taiyo, what happened?" I said in shock as she leaned against me, and I hugged her.

" Chad was saying things about you, I knew they weren't true." She sobbed into my chest, " Then he brought up my late boyfriend."

" I'm sorry, about your late boyfriend." I said, sympathetically. " But you know what he says about me is a lie, You know I have a pure heart, and that matters more then whatever that jerk says about me."

" Hey Drake," Ben said walking up to us. " One of our players is suffering from an injury, and won't be able to play on the Tourney team."

" I don't Ben." I said, " I never heard of Tourney before." I admitted,

" Don't worry, I'm you'll learn how fast." Jay said, encouragingly.

" Well I'll try." I said, I spent the first round observing Jay's techniques, as soon as I got out there, I performed his every technique, thanks to my Adoptive Muscle-Memory.

" Wow, Drake." Taiyo said, running up to me, carrying TJ. " You were amazing out there." She said,

" Yeah, you should sign up for the team." Carlos said,

" Nah, not really my thing I was only doing it to help." I said, " Although Ozi is a well seasoned, if not avid sports player why don't you give him a shot?"

They agreed to give Ozi a try, and in the end he took Chad's place on the team. After dinner I called Bryden, and Knight to see how things were, and texted Mom, and Dad about my first day of school, then went to bed.

THE END

 **Sorry this initial chapter got replaced by a replica of chapter 6, I don't know how it happened, so this replacement might, or might be as good as the original. So as always if you like review, constructively criticize and if you have any questions, feel free to send them my way via reveiw box, and punch that send button in the face like a BOSS! and High Fi** **ves All Around ✋, ✋thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Destined to Guard**

 **✋Toppa The Mornin to Ya' Laddies, and Lassies, and Gooood Mythical Morning. We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, again I don't own any of the characters, except for a majority of the OC's, except for Rosabelle, Big Shout to My Friend digiovinel358 She hasn't got anything written yet, but I can tell you from personal experience that she has a brilliant mind for character creation.**

Drake's POV

It has been a week since our first day at Auradon Prep, and the day was coming for extra curricular activities, programs, and clubs. I had signed up for the Pride Lands Program, as had Taiyo unfortunately so had Chad. The other Dragons had signed up for clubs, and sports. Rachel was always the intelligent one so she signed up for Science Club, Tsuki was on the Martial Arts Club, Aisha however preferred to be active, and chose to take Gymnastics, Bowen was on Archery Club, Garrett was always down to earth joined the Detectives Club, Desmona however got into Drama Club, Ozi on the other hand, was always more of a team player so I chose to give him my place on the Tourney Team, while Tara was in Book Club, Naomi was always more in tune with her Dragon Element, and signed up for Nature Club, and Romulus hit Band Club, but nether of my cousins choices surprise me in the least.

Desmona always had a thing for acting, and thanks to her Vampiric Charisma she can captivate the audience with zero to no effort. Romulus however always had an ear, and talent for music which I suspect must be his Werewolf heritage. Tara on the other hand was always rather bookish, and surprisingly for a Wizard she reads more than just spellbooks.

Anyway the morning began as it usually did, T.J. pawing my face for breakfast, and giving me his, " I'm hungry daddy, Please feed me." face.

" T.J." I said, picking him, and getting out of bed, to get ready for the day. " You know I'm gonna feed you even if you don't wake me up." I did my morning routine, grabbed a small plastic tub, filled it with warm water, and put T.J. in it, along with a rubber duck which he would paw at while I gave him his bath.

That's when I heard Ben knock on the door. " You can come in Ben!" I said, washing T.J.'s fur. " I'm just giving T.J. his bath." I finished, when T.J. splashed me in the face.

" I see someone, loves baths." Ben as he walked in. " Need help?" He asked, walking over.

" Well not need it," I said, " but I'd like it anyway, besides T.J. does need to get to know his large family, why not get to know his Uncle Ben." I finished, as another splash hit my face. " Alright, buddy time to dry off." I said, " Yo, Ben you mind getting a towel ready?"

" No problem." He said, getting a towel ready, as I lifted the little fox out of the tub, and put him in Ben's waiting towel. " Hey, T.J. come to see your Uncle Ben?" He asked as he dried the kit off, turning T.J. into a fluffy red, and white Pomeranian. That's Ben spotted the mark on my shoulder, which couldn't be missed since my night shirt was sleeveless." Hey where did you get that?" He asked.

I looked at it, and hesitated, I'd have to lie, Ben. The students at Auradon Prep, nor the other Auradonites for that matter still didn't know the truth about Rachel, Aisha, Garrett, Osi, Naomi, Cody, and I. " I don't know," I lied, " I hadn't noticed it until you pointed it out to me."

" I think I may have seen it in one of Rosabelle's books." Ben said, thoughtfully. As he handed me T.J., and we headed to her's, and Taiyo's dorm room, and Ben just knocked, with his sister popping her head out with a beastly bed head, but wore a pair of green, pajamas. " Good Morning Bro," She said, as soon as T.J. got a good look at her, he freaked dove into my shirt, and dug his claws, into my chest underneath it.

" YOW!" I shouted in pain, " T.J., T.J., PLEASE SHEATH YOUR CLAWS!" I yelled in agony.

" Hm, Rosabelle what's going on, who's..." Taiyo asked walking to the door wearing her keyblade pajamas. " Oh, Good Morning Ben, Drake are you alright?" She asked with conern. " You look like your in pain."

I just, pointed at the quivering lump under my shirt, and she walked over, pulled the collar of my shirt down to see what, it was only for the two of us to blush.

" Aawwww, What's wrong T.J.?" She asked, softly messaging the little fox, which caused him to let go, and calm down long enough to see that, his monster was just Rosabelle, with a bad bed-head, and snuggled, into His favorite girl's arms. " What happened to your fur?" She asked, after seeing how puffy it was.

" I gave him a bath, and Ben dried him off, and this happened." I explained,

" Don't worry, Evie taught me afew brush strokes to take care of this Pom Fluff." She said, grabbing a hairbrush, and started getting to work on his fur. Which T.J. was enjoying, until Taiyo looked up. " Oh Drake, your bleed- huh?" She said, qs soon as she saw that my wounds were gone, as if they were never there.

" Say, Ben didn't we come to ask your sister about this?" I asked, showing them the mark on my shoulder.

" Oh, you have it too?" Taiyo said, as she pulled back the left sleeve of her shirt to show me she had the same mark. " That means we have to go to the Pride Lands."

" Um, could someone tell me what's going on?" I asked, still confused.

" Oh right," Rosabelle said, " you don't know about The Lion Guard, well see the Pride Lands were always protected by a special group of five lions called the Lion Guard, the leader of the Lion Guard was the second born cub in the royal family, and endowed with the Roar of The Elders a Powerful roar that allows the user to roar with the combined strength of the Great Lion Kings of The Pride Lands' past. The other four were the chosen for their Bravery, Keen Sight, Strength, and Speed." Rosabelle explained, " I read about it in a book in Mom's library about The Pride Lands' history, and legends."

" So if, the Roar of The Elders is bestowed upon the second born cub in the royal family," I said sceptically, " doesn't that mean Scar had it?" I asked, " I mean he was Mufasa's younger brother, so doesn't that mean, he was the leader of The Lion Guard?"

" Yes, he was but the power of The Roar started to go to his head, and lead him to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa." Taiyo picked up, as she continued brushing T.J.'s fur, who was just lying on her lap, with his eyes closed enjoying the treatment. " He tried to turn the Lion Guard on his brother, but when they refused he used the Roar to destroy them, little did Scar know that by using the Roar for such a thing he'd lose it forever."

" Wow," I said, " Figured he would try that, It's true what they say that Absolute power corrupts absolutely." I stated, " guess you could add that to one of the bucket list of atrocities he has committed, before he died." That's when I saw the three of them look at each other then back at me.

" What?" I asked

" Well thing is Scar isn't actually dead." Ben explained, " You see when a Villian has seemingly died, they actually were automatically teleported to The Isle of The Lost. It actually was the Heartless that was manifested in their Hearts that died while the Host is booted off to the Isle of The Lost."

" Also didn't you say that there were only four other Guards apart from the leader, so where does that put Taiyo, and I because if the leadership role is given to the second born cub, then doesn't that mean that Taiyo, and I are liable candidates for the Bravest, Keenist of Sight, Strongest, or Fastest?"

" I've been to the Pride Lands before," Taiyo explained, " and I can tell you that Kion, Simba's, and Nala's second born cub has already found others to fill those departments, Bunga, Kion's best friend, Timone's, and Pumbaa's foster nephew, a Honey Badger is the bravest, Ono an Egret is the Keenist of Sight, Beshte a Hippo is the Strongest, and Fuli a Cheetah well I think her position is pretty obvious."

" Yeah, no kidding." I commented, " I'll give Kion this I admire his idea of choosing other animals that can bring their appointed positions 100%, 24/7 well had Beshte been an elephant that may have been 100% but I guess that would've been overkill, for strength, again excellent choices."

" Yep he's a smart cub." Taiyo agreed, as soon as she finished, brushing T.J.'s fur. " He's like that little brother I always wished I had. Same for Kiara, Simba's, and Nala's daughter, not to mention Kion's older sister, but she's more of a little sister to me than a brother." She said as T.J. began chewing, and sucking on her hand.

" Oops, sorry buddy I forgot that you haven't had your breakfast yet." I said, lifting him out of Taiyo's arms." Well let's go fix that."

" I'll go with you." Taiyo volunteered, as she scratched TJ behind the ear. " I never did get to spend as much time with TJ as I wanted."

" I'll go let Fairy Godmother know about the circumstances of the Pride Lands Program." Ben said, taking off to do just that. " I'll let you know what the verdict is. Because Auradon Prep never had Lion Guards as students."

" I'll go to the library, and see if I can find something on a sixth, and seventh Guard." Rosabelle said, taking off after her brother, while Taiyo, and I went to make TJ some breakfast. As we made our way to the Kitchen...

" LONG!"

" What do want Charmless?" I asked, sarcastically. " Also keep the noise down, some people are still sleeping."

" I thought I told you to stay away from Taiyo." He said, still angry at me. " Now you took my place on The Tourney Team you are dead." Before he could get within a few inches of me. He was sent flying back, and into an open locker with Posters of himself inside then the locker closed on him.

" Oops." said a voice. " How'd that happen." It was Evie, and she was there with Mal.

" Thanks Evie, Mal." Taiyo said, gratefully.

" No problem." Evie said,

" _Jerks are Hated, That's no shocker, Lock up Chad inside his own locker_." Mal said, as a spark flew from her finger, and zapped the locker, with a convincing click.

" Did anyone tell him that I gave my position to Osi?" I asked, after thanking Mal, and Evie, and continuing to the Kitchen.

" Apparently not," Taiyo said as soon as we got there. " Don't forget you only recently gave your position to Osi, in exchange for the Pride Lands Program." She reminded me, as I gave TJ to her, and started preparing a bottle for him.

" Your, right." I agreed, " Besides this is Chad we're talking about, besides it'll probably take him centuries to figure that out." I finished, as I gave TJ his breakfast, and we headed down to have some of our own. The day went by as usual then came Remedial Goodness, it was a breeze as I just wrote everything down again, and the correct answers. When Jane walked in, with a note for her mother again.

" Drake," Fairy Godmother, addressed. " Because you, and Taiyo have been chosen by Mufasa as the candidates for The Pride Lands Program the two of you will be leaving for the Pride Lands tomorrow after school."

" Yes Ma'am." I said, as I felt something stir inside of me, then I felt TJ's paws on my face, with a concerned look on his face. " I'm alright buddy." I assured him, with a scratch behind the ear. " Oh yeah," I said, in realization. " Who am I gonna get to take care of you while Taiyo, and I are gone?" I said as he nuzzled into my face affectionately, to banish away my negative feelings. " Your right buddy, I should stop worrying." I said starting to cheer up, and an idea came to me. " Carlos?" I asked, " Would you mind taking care of TJ while Taiyo, and are away on the weekends?"

" Sure," Carlos said, happily, as he reached over, to pet him, which TJ really liked. " Wow, Carlos you must have a really nice touch, that TJ likes."

At the end of class, I went to find Taiyo, and asked her to take care of TJ while I caught up on some homework. Truth was I was gonna look into that stirring sensation I had earlier to see what spirit was inside me, what it wanted, and whether or not to kick it out of my body, and to the curb. I got into a meditative position, and began to meditate. My mind was like the inner sanctum of a Dragon Temple. Which had a large Blazing fire in the center. Sitting there meditating was what looked like a Zootopian Lion cub around my age wearing an outfit identical to the Simba Cub Costume from the Broadway Musical.

" Excuse Me." I said, approaching the Lion, his fur was exactly the same colors as Simba's, with a tuft of messy red fur on his head, and he came up to my height. " Who are you?"

" I'm Kopa," He answered, " Sorry I took refuge within your body, most especially without asking your permission, but I needed a place to recover after my body was murdered." He said with sincerity.

" It's cool, how long ago was this?" I asked joining him on the floor, and with a snap of my fingers a kneeling table, with two teacups, and a pot of it appeared, and I filled his up, and gave it to him.

" Thank you," He said, taking the cup, and taking a sip. " I think you were twelve when I was murdered, and my spirit needed healing so I took refuge within your body, after discovering that your heart was similar in quality to mine. I was in great pain that time, and needed to recover fast so with out hesitation I entered your body, and began recovering. I kept quiet until I heard you were going to the Pride Lands. So I wanted to contact you about it, and ask you a favor please look after Taiyo, My sister, and brother for me? It upsets me that I can't be there for the ones I love."

I stood up, and placed a hand his shoulder. " Kopa, You know Taiyo is Sora, and Kairi's daughter." I said assuredly, " You know she can fend for herself just fine, and after living in my body for two years you know how I feel about her." I said, " and if your brother is the Leader of The Lion Guard, that has to mean he's just as capable as Taiyo."

" I know, Taiyo is a strong girl, and yes Kion is too, but Taiyo was my girlfriend, and Kion is still my little brother I can't stop worrying about them." He said.

" Kopa. If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep an eye on them as best I can."

" Thank you Drake, that's all I ask."

I released myself from my trance, and returned to the physical realm. After dinner I went to bed, with TJ snuggled into my arms as we went to sleep.

The Next Morning, I woke to routine, Mint breathe, feed a hungry fox baby, eat breakfast, and Dr. Strange's Element Class. This time I was focusing on elemental constructs.

"I've noticed the six of you have never been able to try working as a team." Dr, Strange said, " Also I've been training you individually, so I believe that next week I train you to use your element magic as a team." He continued as I generated pair of fire Ninjato.

" Well then maybe going to the Pride Lands every weekend, I can observe how the Lion Guard work as a team, get pointers that way." I told him, As soon as the bell for first period went off, and I had finished dicing up the training golems.

" Looks like there was another reason why Mufasa, and Kopa chose you to join the Lion Guard." Dr. Strange said, thoughtfully.

" What?" I asked, " I thought it was just Mufasa who chose me."

" No, Mufasa gave you, and Taiyo the mark, only after he, and Kopa agreed that the two of you would play vital roles for the Guard." Dr. Strange explained, " Otherwise why would Kopa choose to reside within your body?" After training I morphed back, and left for mathematics, which was more Rachel's thing then mine. After that I went to go feed TJ when I met Mal.

" Hey Mal, What's up?" I asked,

" Your a Dragon." she answered,

" Say what?" I asked in a confused manner.

" Oh come on." Mal said brushing away the false confusion, " You, Rachel, Aisha, Garrett, Osimad, and Naomi are never in Dragon Anatomy, and that aside My Mom could magically turn into a Dragon, so don't think I don't know a dragon when I'm near one."

I grabbed her pulled her to a dark location of the school. " How long have you known?" I asked,

" During your first Remedial Goodness class." She said, Your aura was a magical one that only dragons have if not stronger, I also picked up off of the others."

I sighed with defeat. " Alright Mal, You caught us," I admitted, " but you can't tell anybody alright?" I asked. " Most importantly in my case Taiyo, I know she of all people should know, but I plan to tell her myself."

" Don't worry Drake," She assured me, " I know how hard life can be, so my lips are sealed."

Finally break rolled around, and as usual I was putting TJ down for his nap. That's when I felt hands over my eyes. " Hey Taiyo." I said slightly inscure about what I was gonna show her. " I want you to answer honestly," I asked, " How do you feel about me?"

" Well, Drake the truth is..." She started to say. " When I first met you I thought your name was cute, and when I see you take care of TJ, I know that only a pure heart of gold would do that, and It reminds me of some I used to love, until his murder, but the truth is I really like you Drake."

" Taiyo, What do you think of Dragons." She sighed, " Well everyone thinks that they're evil, heartless beasts, that will kill, and eat you as soon as they see you, people say they're dangerous monsters," She said, her voice riddled with honesty. " but me I think Dragons are so much more than just monsters I believe they are just misunderstood, I mean Elliott, and Mushu, they are perfect examples that not all dragons are bad." She said, still maintaining her honest answer. " Besides I think it would be cool to meet one." She finished, " Now I have some questions for you." She informed me. " First how do you feel about me?"

" Taiyo, when I first saw you, I could tell you were a strong, kindhearted girl, and when you help me take care of TJ I feel like there is between us something good," I answered, " and I like you too." I finished, smiling with a blush.

" Next question." She said, " Why did you ask me about dragons?"

" Taiyo," I said, qs I stood up from the bench, " What I'm about to show you, nobody else knows, except for Mal, but she figured it out." I continued, " Just promise me one that when I show you that I am will always be the guy you know me as, and that you will never tell anyone."

" I promise I won't tell anyone Drake, and whatever you have have to show me I will never think less of you." She promised.

" Alright, brace yourself." I said, " Here goes nothing." I muttered. " DRAGON UP!" I shouted, as I transformed right in front of her. She had a shocked look on her face. " Taiyo, it's still me, I'm still Drake this is what I really am." I said, " A Guardian of the Magical World, I can understand if you don't want to be with me any-." She put a finger on my mouth.

" Drake, I'm glad you told me." She said, " If anything it tells me that you trust me, enough to tell me truth about yourself, thank you for telling me that you're a Dragon."

" Thank you Taiyo, I'm glad I told you." I said, we were really close to kissing when the bell rang I morphed back to human form, scooped up TJ, and took off for third period, chemistry.

One period after, a lunch break, and two more periods later.

" Okay, Carlos." I went over as I set TJ's bed next to Dude's. " When, he climbs on to the bed, and tries to wake you up, that means he's hungry so straight to the ketchen make him a bottle." I informed him, as I lined the bed with one of my sweaters, and one of Taiyo's. " also make sure he is burped, I around break time put him down for his nap." I continued," Also make absolutely sure to play with him, playing is an important part of any young animals development." I said, " but more importantly, make sure that he has fun. Also his bath comes before breakfast, and you might want to ask Evie about brushing though."

" Don't worry Drake," Carlos assured me, " I'll take really good care of him, and we'll have tons of fun." He said, as he mussed TJ's fur.

" Okay, TJ you be good for Uncle Carlos, while Daddy's gone, okay?" I said, petting him, then scratching him behind the ear, as he bit down on my hand to prevent me from going. " TJ, I know you don't want me to go, but it's gonna be alright, I'll be gone for two days, and come back I promise."

" Ready to go Drake?" Taiyo asked, only to be met with TJ latching onto her wrist, and tugging on it to prevent her leaving.

" Sorry Taiyo, were dealing with a severe case of seperation anxiety." I explained,

" Ooooh, TJ, Drake, and I will be back soon," Taiyo said, hugging him. Then bringing something out of her pocket, and attached it around TJ's neck. It was a Thalassa Shell Lucky Charm. " When we get back seeing you will be the first thing we're going to do." She assured him kissing him on the head, which he returned.

As we headed for the Jeep, Taiyo put something on me it was an independent hood, red, embroidered with orange, and yellow flames, with a silver crown shaped brooch.

" I made it for you." She said, as she fastened the brooch to the dividing gap.

" Thanks Taiyo, I'll never take it off except in the shower, or when I'm cleaning, or sleeping." I promised, as I reached into my back pocket and, brought out a keyblade shaped pendant, and fastened around her neck. " This is for you." I said, as soon as I was done. She looked at it, and wrapped her arms around me.

" Thank you, Drake." She said, as soon as we got into the Jeep, " I love it."

" So Taiyo," I said, " When we get to the Pride Lands, will we do that thing that your dad, Donald, and Goofy did?" I asked, " Because, I can't even get the hang of The Pride Lands Level, with four legs."

" To answer your question, Yes we will morph into African Animals, I've been there plenty of times I'm a Lioness." She answered, " As to what you might become there's no telling what animal you'll be. Also if you become a quadrupedal don't worry about that, it took me a while to learn how to walk on four legs, I'll teach you how to do it." She assured me, kissing me on the cheek. " That was for confidence."

" Thanks, Taiyo." I said, feeling better as we stopped at the border.

" Okay kids, this is as far as I go." said the Chauffeur, " Zazu will meet you here to Pride Rock." He informed as we, got out. " Have a fun weekend." He said before, he drove off.

" Ready?" Taiyo asked, as she leapt over to the Pride Lands side of The boarder. As a Lioness her fur is predominantly an ashy shade of brown, though her toes, belly, and the fur around her mouth are a very light grey much like her dad, Though she lacked a mane do to the fact that she was a lioness, her tail tuft is the same light brown/ deep red color.

Her eyes were still bright blueish, violet and her sclera are yellow. The silver keyblade necklace I made her still hung from her neck in this form, and she still wore her parents Thalassa Shell Lucky Charm as a bracelet, on her left front wrist.

" I'm actually kinda nervous, to be perfectly honest with you." I admitted, " I'm gonna do it fast, and get it over with. BONZAI!" I shouted, as I jumped to the other side eyes closed, " How do I look?" I asked,

" Um, take look for yourself." Taiyo said, as I opened my eyes, and looked into a puddle at my reflection. As a lion I possessed a rich golden pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on my muzzle, paws, and underbelly, though my fur is a shade lighter than Simba's. Though I have a patch of hair on my head, the beginnings of my mane, but my hair was much bushier and a rich crimson in color. My tail tuft matched my head tuft in color, and my eye rims were a shade darker than my main pelt, while the bottom shade is lighter. Also possessed dark ear rims, but my eyes maintained their cyan blue color, with yellow scelra, and I was still wearing the hood Taiyo made me.

" Wow," I said amazed at my appearance, " Totally Intense."

" Oh look how cute you are." She said, as she nuzzled into my face affectionately. " You are so adorable, I wish I was human right now so I could pick you up hug, and cuddle you." She finished, as she gave me an affectionate lick.

" You're not just saying that to be nice, are you?" I asked, returning her nuzzles.

" Of course not, well actually yes, yes I am, but also saying it because it's true." She answered,

" Yeah," I said, " Tie ribbon around your neck with a large bow in back, and you'd be the perfection of adorable. Anyway, walking?" I reminded her.

" Oh, right." She said,

# Ten minutes later.

I finally, got the hang of walking, running, jumping, and moving with my new body.

" Wow Drake, You learn fast." Taiyo complemented,

" Aw, thanks Taiyo." I said, when...

" TAIYO!" A small, Lion Cub pounced on her from out of nowhere. He had a pelt very similar to mine, with the exception being the head tuft, being similar in color, but different from mine, in terms of style, mine was messy, his was swept back, and he was younger then me, his eyes were orange brown, on his left shoulder was the Mark of The Lion Guard, and in terms of hieght he only came up to my chin, same as with Taiyo.

" Hey Kion," She said happily, as she exchanged nuzzles with him. " How's The Guard life buddy?" She asked,

" It's ruff," He admitted, " but the Guard, and I are handling it with everything we have..." That's when he saw, Taiyo shoulder. " Taiyo, your a part of The Lion Guard too?" He asked excitedly, As if she was his big sister just arriving back from college.

" That's right kiddo, I'll be helping to protect the Pride Lands, as a part of your team." She said, as if greeting a little brother. Next a host of four more animals showed up, They each had the same mark as Kion, Taiyo, and I on their left shoulders. There was a Honey Badger, a Cattle Egret, a Hippo, and a Cheetah. " Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Fuli it's been awhile." All four of them greeted her happily, and all of them were happy to see her.

" Taiyo, We missed you." said The Honey Badger, in a very excited manner.

" Taiyo, we're so glad to see you." said, The Cattle Egret.

" Taiyo, welcome back." The Hippo said in an extremely friendly manner.

" Taiyo, how've you been Girl?" said, The Cheetah whom I realised was the only girl on the Guard, greeted her like a BFF.

" Kion, guys I'd like all five of you to meet someone." She said, " Guys this is Drake Long, a new student, at Auradon Prep, he transferred from New York." She said, " Drake this is the Lion Guard, as you may have noticed the Lion Cub is Kion, The Leader of The Lion Guard..."

" Welcome, to The Pride Lands, Drake." He greeted, happily.

" Well thank you Kion, I appreciate your greeting." I said politely, " It was very welcoming."

" The Honey Badger is Bunga, the Bravest of The Lion Guard." Taiyo continued,

" Nice ta' meetcha' Drake!" He said, with an enthusiastic approach.

" Likewise, Bunga I like your enthusiastic personality." I complimented, " It's refreshing."

" Wow, no one's ever complimented my enthusiasm before." Bunga said, happily. " This is Un-Bunga-Lievable!"

" Anyway," Taiyo said, " The Cattle Egret's Ono, The Keenist of Sight."

" Pleased to meet, you Drake." Ono greeted. I could tell already that he was, friendly, yet alert, and had a very welcoming aura to him.

" The pleasure's mine Ono." I returned, " Kion was smart to choose a Cattle Egret, What keener sight then from a bird's eye view."

" Wow, that was really nice of you to say, Drake." Ono said, " Thank you."

" Now Drake, The Hippo..."Taiyo continued, " is Beshte, The Strongest."

" Hi there, Drake." He said, with a Cheerful smile. I could immediately tell, he was the kinda hippo, who could immediately make friends with anyone, and everyone. " How are you the Pride Lands so far?"

" Well adjusting to this new body of mine was a challenge, but I got the hang of it, but I can't wait to see the rest of the Pride Lands." I admitted, " I like your friendly personality though Beshte, you seem like a really nice, friendly guy." I said, with honesty. " and if your offering to give a tour at some point Big Guy, I'd be happy to take you up on it later."

" Poua," Beshte said happily, " also thanks for the compliment."

" Last, but not least,"Taiyo continued, " The Cheetah, is Fuli not surprisingly, she's The Fastest."

" Um, hello Fuli." I said, I 'll bet your pretty fast, no question about it." I said, politely.

" Hi!" She said, with a slight touch of hostility.

" You'll have to excuse her." Taiyo said, " Fuli can be prickly with newcomers sometimes." She explained, " She's pretty cool once you get to know her."

" Zuka Zama." Bunga said, when he caught sight of my left shoulder. " Check it out Drake's apart of the Lion Guard too." He finished.

" Yeah surprised even me." I said, " It's so cool that Taiyo, and I get help you guys protect the Pride Lands, even if it's just on the weekends." I finished.

" Hey Kion, where's Zazu?" Taiyo asked, " Wasn't he supposed to be the one to take us to Pride Rock?"

" Yeah, Dad gave him the day off." Kion explained, " So he asked, the Guard, and I to do it while we went out on patrol."

" Seriously?" Taiyo asked, " Doesn't Banana Beak know by now that in his case day off doesn't mean just that anymore, it's just fate's idea of a cruel joke. Banana Beak never has a proper day off."

" IT'S MR. BANANA BEAK TO YOU YOUNG LADY!" The Hornbill, shouted from an unseen distance, Well to the majority of us. Ono, and I on the other er, paw could spot him. " AND WELCOME TO THE PRIDE LANDS NEW COMER, AND WELCOME BACK TAIYO!"

" THANKS, ZAZU!" We shouted back.

" Well if it's any consolation to the guy?" I added, " Maybe that pasified for the arye of his day off, However if day's off are as bad you say they are I hate to imagine what his holidays are like, let alone his vacations." Which made all seven of us laugh even Fuli, as we made our way to Pride Rock.

THE END

 **Phew this has to be this has to be my longest chapter ever, I certainly be writing Chapters like this again, it took me forever, and sorry if there were to many run ons, and if it gets to boring there will be plenty of action in chapter 7 I promise. So as always if you like review, constructively criticize and if you have any questions, feel free to send them my way via reveiw box, and punch that send button in the face like a BOSS! and High Fi** **ves All Around ✋, ✋thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Even The Pride Lands have VK's**

 **✋Toppa The Mornin to Ya' Laddies, and Lassies, and Gooood Mythical Morning. We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, again I don't own any of the characters, except for a majority of the OC's, except for Rosabelle, Big Shout to My Friend digiovinel358 She hasn't got anything written yet, but I can tell you from personal experience that she has a brilliant mind for character creation.**

Drake's POV

" So anyway to you Drake, Karibu Pride Ardhi, and to Taiyo, Karibu tena Pride Ardhi dada." Kion said,

" Welcome to The Pride Lands, and welcome back to the Pride Lands Sister." I translated, yeah I understand Swahili.

" Zuka Zama you can speak Swahili?" Bunga asked,

" Ni wazi, Ndiyo naweza." ( Obviously, yes I can.) I said,

" Well over there is My home Lake Matope." Beshte said, nodding towards a large lake full of Hippos, " It would, poa if you could visit maybe tomorrow?"

" I would like to see your home Beshte, that would be awesome." As soon as we got to Pride Rock, Kion showed us the lair. " Since your a new member of the Lion Guard Drake I think you should know about the lair. This is where the Lion Guard, for generations used to come together for meetings, to regroup, and even hang out."

" There's obviously a lot of history in this lair." I said, looking at all the paintings on the wall.

" Wow, it's still exactly as I remember." Taiyo said,

" Well duh, you were only here last summer." Bunga said.

" Was that really necessary, Bunga?" I asked, " You didn't have to be rude about it."

" Drake's right, Bunga that was rather rude." Ono said from Beshte's back.

" Oh sorry Taiyo." He said, apologetically,

" It's fine Little B." She said, enthusiastically.

" Alright now the newbie has seen the lair can show him where he's sleeping tonight?" Fuli asked impatiently.

" Right, follow me." Kion said, as he led us up to the den. " This is the den where you'll be sleeping with the rest of the Pride. Dad, Mom, Kiara the Auradon Prep Students are here."

From the den emerged The Great Lion King himself, with his beautiful Queen, aond there oldest child, along with a host of others.

" Your Majesty." Taiyo said bowing, as I followed in suite. " It's a pleasure to see you again."

" Arise, Taiyo." Simba said, " You know you are an acception when it comes to such formalities, you are a friend of the royal family." He said, then turning to me." You must be her partner," He concluded in a very polite, friendly, and inviting tone. " So do you have a name?"

" Long your Majesty, Drake Long." I said, Bowing in respect, " It's an honor to meet the Great Lion King Simba himself, and your beautiful Queen Nala, and your best friends Timone, and Pumbaa."

" Well as King I welcome you full heartedly to The Pride Lands, Drake." Simba said, as his Queen approached.

" Taiyo, sweetheart how are you?" She said, Nuzzling my girlfriend,

" I'm doing fine Nala." She said returning the gesture, " Anyway, Nala this is My Friend, Drake."

" Welcome to the Pride Lands, Drake." She said, as I bowed again. " We are pleased to have you even for two days a week."

" Thank you, Your Highness." I said,

" - because Dad ask the Lion Guard, and I to meet them, Kiara." I heard, Kion snap.

" Ugh Kion, I should've done it, nothing says welcome to the Pride Lands like the Future Queen meeting," argued a young girl's voice who sounded about my sister's age.

" Yeah but,-!" Kion was about, start when.

" Alright, kids break it up." I said, seperating Kion from a Lioness Cub. " Now miss um-?"

" I'm Kiara, Kion's big sister." She said,

" Well Princess, I am truly honored to make your acquaintance." I said, politely. " Now tell me what's, up?" I asked,

" Well, see Kiara thinks she should have greeted you, and Taiyo at the border, and that it should be that way from now on."

" She's right!" said, another female cub, with dark blue eyes.

" Kiara's the future Queen so it has to be her not the Lion Guard." said another female lion cub, with dark green eyes.

" Those are Zuri, and Tiifu." Taiyo informed me. " Their Kiara's best friends Zuri the one with the dark blue eyes, and Tiifu is the one with the dark green eyes."

Both two girls looked at me like I didn't belong there.

" Well personally I think it would be better if both Kiara, and The Lion Guard, greeted us every Friday." I said, " That way, everyone is happy."

" Great idea Drake." Taiyo said, " When did you become so good at solving problems, and breaking up, sibling arguments?"

" Did you forget so suddenly Taiyo, I have a little sister." I pointed out,

" Oh yeah, How could I forget about Bryden." She said, That's when Kiara tackled her, " Hey Kiara, How have you been?" Taiyo asked, grabbing by the scruff of the neck, and putting her back on the ground.

" I'm fine Taiyo but I really missed you." Kiara said, as she wove around her big sister figure's legs, and nuzzling her. " Drake did you say you have a sister?"

" Yes, young lady, I sure did." I answered,

" Well, I'd really like to meet her." She said, " Can you bring her next weekend?"

" I'm she'd like to meet you too." I said. " Also i'd love to bring her, If it's alright with your father."

" Of course," Simba said, " Drake, if your little sister, has a heart like your's I'd be honored to have her visit with you, and Taiyo."

" Thank you Your Highness." I said, a deep respectful bow.

" Now, You two must be tired." Nala said, " The both of will be sleeping in the den, when night falls."

" Thank you,...

...Nala...

...You Majesty...!" Taiyo, and I said respectfully.

" Drake, you don't have to be so formal with us anymore." Simba informed me." You can call us by our names."

" Alright, what's the big- Oh Taiyo, welcome back." Timon said, as soon as he saw her.

" Taiyo, it's so good to see you as always." Pumbaa said, happily.

" Hey boys." Taiyo said in return. " Timon, Pumbaa this is my partner Drake."

" Pleased to make your acquaintance." Pumbaa said politely.

" The pleasure mine Pumbaa." I said,

" Yeah, nice to meet'cha kid." Timon said, in a most uninterested fashion.

" Hee, hee, hee so the sixth, and seventh member of The Lion Guard, have finally arrived." Said Rafiki,

" Sixth, and Seventh member?" Simba asked, as Taiyo, and I showed him our marks." Kion did you enlist two new members without telling me?"

" No, I just-." Kion began.

" Son, It's fine that your looking for unique, and alternatives to your Guard, but."

" - Simba, I apologize for interrupting but, Kion didn't mark us." I said,

" Mufasa was the one who marked us." Taiyo finished.

" Simba, you should trust your father's judgement." Rafiki said, hitting him on the head with his fist. " Plus Kopa was wise to select the two of them as well."

" Kopa, chose you two as well?" Simba asked in astounishment.

" Yes sir, he did." I answered, " Sorry I didn't say anything before, I just wasn't sure if you would believe me."

" Well, I understand your reservations," Simba said, " but Drake from now don't feel hestant to tell things like that."

" Now you two have a long day ahead of you." Nala reminded me of my Mom. As the other Guards went home for the night, Fuli well where ever she goes, Beshte went home to Lake Matope, Ono his flock, and Bunga with his foster uncles to Hakuna Matata Falls, and Rafiki back to his tree.

I settled down on the floor of the den, which wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. Taiyo settled down next to me, when Kiara, and Kion approached us.

" Hey, do you guys mind if we slept with you?" Kion asked,

" Kion, both you, and Kiara know I'm more then fine with it." Taiyo answered,

" We know but, We wanted to know if Drake was okay with it." Kiara said,

" Well as long your parents don't have problem with it, I'm cool." I confirmed, as Simba, and Nala approached.

" No we're fine with it." Simba assured,

" I have no problems with it what so ever." Nala confirmed,

Pretty soon the four of us were sleeping together, soundly.

The Next Morning, I woke up to my own circadian rhythm, with Kion in my front, paws, while Taiyo was sleeping while leaning against me, with Kiara in her front paws. I saw Simba getting up from his place near his sleeping queen, and step out of the den. I myself started, get up when I felt Kion start to stir in my front legs.

" Good Morning, Drake." He said, in a cheerful manner after he yawned, and stretched.

" Good Morning, Kion." I returned, as I stretch, and yawned too. " I'm gonna go get some Martial Arts practice in before breakfast."

" Martial Arts?" He said, with an inquisitive look on his face.

You don't know what that is?" I asked, as he just shook his head. " Tell you what, You can watch me first, and if you like it then I'd be more then happy to teach you if your interested, Deal?"

"Deal." He confirmed,

After practice, finally after my demonstration in which I had to make alterations, do to my new body. Kion was more then willing to learn, he did mess up afew times but, he was ready to learn, and with my guidance he got the hang of it. It was awesome teaching Kion martial arts, it was like having the little brother I always wished I had. Finally we were done, and headed back to the den.

" You were amazing Kion." I complimented, as we made our way there.

" You, think so?" He asked,

" I was there, I witnessed, and I can tell you, that you have potential, Kion." I assured, " If you keep at it, you will be a great Martial Artist." Suddenly, Shadows started to appear, and Heartless rose out of the ground.

 _"_ Hevi kabisa!"

" Totally Intense!"

The Heartless were stalking our way, I was just about to transform when I remembered Kion didn't know I was a dragon, so I'd have to down these freaks the way The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, deal with Puddy Patrollers, and down them, unmorphed. " Kion you know what these things are right?"

" Yeah, Taiyo told me about them." He answered, " She said they're called Heartless."

" Well here we can just use martial arts." I said, " Just don't let them get close to your heart." I advised.

We downed every single one of them, and got back to the den a soon as Nala, and The Lionesses got back with breakfast. I had to admit that I wasn't too thrilled about the idea of eating raw meat, but after I tried I realized my Lion Body, was more tolerant of it. After that we went to the lair with Taiyo, and The rest of the Guard showed up. That's when Zazu flew in with a distressed look on his face. " What's the kerbubble, Zazu?" Beshte asked, as he poked his head out of the pool that was in the lair.

" It's Janja," Zazu said in panic, " he, and his clan are chasing a heard of Oryxes." He explained,

" Okay I know what an Oryx is, but who is Janja?" I asked,

" You'll find out when you get there." Zazu said, rather haughtly. As we ran out, I shoved the hornbill off the rock he was perched on.

" So anyone gonna tell me who this Janja guy is?" I asked again.

" Like the Hornbill said, You'll find out when you get there." Fuli sniffed at me.

" Point that attitude of yours at someone who deserves it Fuli!" I snapped back, " and because of that I wasn't asking you, so Taiyo, Guys?" I asked,

" Janja's a Heyna." Taiyo said, flashing an ' I told him, and there's nothing you can do about it.' grin at Fuli who just glared at her.

" He, and his clan keep coming into the Pride Lands for food," Kion informed. " and they throw the Circle of Life out of balance."

" Oh come on, are there any good Heynas?" I asked,

" Not that we've met so far." Bunga said.

As soon as, we got there, I saw three Heynas chasing the herd, as they got to us, we were waiting. " Heynas!" Kion shouted. " I thought I told you, and your clan to stay out of the Pride Lands!"

" Oh, did you now." said one of the heyna's whom I guessed was Janja. " My stomach keeps forgettin'.""He said,

" Hee, hee, hee Hith thtomach keepth forgettin'." Laughed another heyna. " That'th a good one."

" Yeah well how about we give your stomach a reminder!" I shouted.

" Yeah, one you'll never forget." Taiyo added.

" Well look who it is boys." Janja sneered, " It's The Keyblade Wielder's little Princess, and look fresh meat."

" Janja, if I told you once, I probably told you a million times." Taiyo said, " DON'T EVER CALL ME PRINCESS!" As soon as she shouted that her claws went across, Janja's cheek, sending him flying into his goons.

" Lion Guard, go calm the herd!" Kion directed, " I'll chase the Hyenas back to the Outlands!"

" I'll help you." I said racing after Kion.

" I 'll go with you boys." Taiyo stated, following behind. As soon as we got there, we chased them across a log bridge over a rough river, but as soon as Kion, and I were on it, the log crumbled, and the two of us were in the river, I latched on to Kion, and dragged him on to a log, eventually were on dry land, after getting beaten up by the rapids.

" KION, DRAKE ARE YOU TWO OKAY!" Bunga shouted, after Beshte hauld him out of the water.

" WE'RE FINE GUYS, JUST A LITTLE WET!" I shouted back as I shook the water off.

" Um, No your not fine." Ono said worriedly, " Look where you are, your in the Outlands." He pointed out.

" Don't worry," Kion said, " Drake, and I will get back to the Pride Lands, some other way."

" HEY, GUYS!" He shouted, " DRAKE, AND I'LL MEET YOU AT FLAT-RIDGE ROCK!"

" I know where that is." Bunga said confidently, " Follow me."

" Ono, you better go with them." Kion said, " Make sure Bunga really knows where it is."

" Affirmative." Ono stated taking off.

" BE CAREFUL BOYS!" Taiyo shouted, with a concerned look on her face.

" DON'T WORRY, TAIYO WE'LL BE FINE!" I shouted back with reassuring smile. " GO WITH THE OTHERS TO FLAT-RIDGE ROCK, WE'LL BE THERE IN A FEW!"

A little farther along the way, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed. Then a few lose rocks fell from above right behind us. " Helloooo!" came a female voice with an Australian accent. As a female Hyena lept down towards us. I could already tell she posed no threat. " So what, is the great Kion doing here in the Outlands."

" You know me?"

" Only by reputation." She said, " The mark on your shoulder is a dead giveaway."

" Excuse, me miss," I said politely, " I'm Drake, and I was wondering if you would you tell, us how to get to flat ridge rock?"

" Yeah we just want to get out of the Outlands." Kion said, distrutfully. " If that's ok with you, Hyena."

" Kion, there's no need to be rude." I reprimanded,

" The Names Jasiri." She said, unapproved of Kion's hostile words. " and if your looking for Flat-Ridge Rock, your going the wrong way."

" Why should we believe you?" Kion asked, still reserved.

" Speak for yourself." I said,

" Because, I want you out of the Outlands." She answered,

" So your not in Janja's clan?" Kion asked,

" Me in Janja's clan." She said," That's a good one." Which confirmed that she wasn't.

As we continued our journey through the Outlands, we came across a Chameleon, eating an insect. " You see that?" Kion asked, " That's the Circle of Life for ya'."

" You think I don't know about the Circle of Life?" Jasiri questioned,

" Well," Kion began, " You are a Hyena, so-."

" Kion you really need to stop judging Jasiri based on her species." I said firmly, " Don't you know that Hyena's actually help with the balance, they eat what other predators, can't finish."

" Drake's right." Jasiri confirmed, " I know Janja's clan is greedy, and eats more than there fair share, but most Hyenas respect the circle of life, we're the clean up crews."

" I never thought of it that way." Kion said, giving some thought to this.

" Of course not." Jasiri said, " You Lions think we're so different, but your not, we're more similar then you think Kion, Sisi Ni Sawa."

" We're the same." I translated,

" Impressive for an AK, Drake." Jasiri said,

" Your saying we're the same?" Kion questioned, " I don't think so."

( One Musical Number Later)

" Come on Kion." I said, " At least give her a chance."

" I don't KNOOOOW!" Kion fell right into a crevice in the ground, and right into a thorn bush. Jasiri, and I went to help him. " Hevi Kabisa!" He shouted,

" Calm down, Kion." I assured him, " We're untangling you," I said, as soon as Jasiri, and I pulled the bush apart until, Kion was free.

" Thanks guys." He said, as we started we started our way to the rock. Jasiri, and I noticed something.

" Your limping." Jasiri pointed out with concern.

" Kion, are you alright?" I asked, with concern of my own.

" I'm fine." He said stubbornly. Only for me to walk underneath him, and have him riding on my back. I may not be as big as Simba but I'm big enough to carry Kion on my back.

" Forget it buddy." I said firmly, " If you're limping then you should stay off your paws." Finally we got to Flat-Ridge Rock.

" Asante, Jasiri." Kion said, gratefully.

" Thank you, Jasiri." I said, " The world needs more hyenas like you."

" Your welcome." She said, just she was about to leave she was confronted by Janja's clan. So we jumped in to save her. I was engaging Janja.

" Come on Auradonian." He sneered, as he pinned me." You might as well give up, boy you got no chance."

I first blew afew embers into his face, then kicked him off me. " I never give up Janja." I said, " If my friends, or family are in trouble I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe." I said, That's when, " ROOOOOOOAAAAAR!" I looked to see Kion roaring, and the clouds assumed the form of roaring lions. While the force of the Roar blew them away. " Was that the Roar of The Elders, I've heard so much about?" I asked, as Kion nodded, " Wow, That was quite a sight, I am very impressed." I said, as I loaded him back onto my back.

" Kion, Drake!" Taiyo shouted, The rest of the Guard showed up, the were just about to engage Jasiri, when.

" Guy's stop it's alright," I said calming everyone down. " Jasiri's on our side."

" She helped us get here, through the Outlands." Kion explained, " She's a friend."

" Well any friend of Drake, and Kion's is a friend of ours." Beshte said,

" Well I better go before Janja, gets back." Jasiri said, as soon as we bid her farewell we all headed back to the den for dinner, after that Kiara, and Kion joined us for bed.

" Good Night Drake."

" Good Night Girls."

Good night, Drake." Kion said from my paws, " and thanks for helping me."

" Anytime Kion." I said, " Good Night."

THE END

 **Sorry I got alittle Independent with that episode of Lion Guard, and for not paneling over to the rest of the Guard, or fast forwarding through the song, don't get me wrong I loved that song, but there you have it** **chapter 7. So as always if you like review, constructively criticize and if you have any questions, feel free to send them my way via reveiw box, and punch that send button in the face like a BOSS! and High Fi** **ves All Around ✋, ✋thank you guys, Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: don't touch that 'dile.**

 **✋Toppa The Mornin to Ya' Laddies, and Lassies, and Gooood Mythical Morning. We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, again I don't own any of the characters, except for a majority of the OC's, except for Rosabelle, Big Shout to My Friend digiovinel358 She hasn't got anything written yet, but I can tell you from personal experience that she has a brilliant mind for character creation.**

Drake's POV

The next morning I woke up, at the same time as Simba. Only this time he noticed, " Drake, Good Morning." He said in surprise. " Your up early."

" Habari za asubuhi, My king." I said, in a bow. " I'm always up this early." I'm always up this early sir." I said, with a smile.

" Wow, your Swahili is fluent." He said, in an impressed tone. " Though it is pity you, and Taiyo have to leave tonight, I always viewed her, and her family as a part of my pride, but you have really earned your place in my pride, and your presence will be sorely missed Kion really looks up to you like a big brother."

" Thank you, Simba." I said, " Your kind words mean alot, I am appreciate your compliments, and quite honestly Kion has always felt like a little brother to me too, Anyway Taiyo, and I will be back next weekend."

That's when I felt, something rub against My legs, only to see the cub in question. " Good Morning, Drake." He greeted.

" Good Morning Kion, how's your paw?" I asked,

" It actually feels better." He answered, showing me. " So can we have another Martial Arts session today?" Kion asked eagerly.

" Martial arts session?" Simba asked, with curiosity.

" Oh yeah," I said realizing I didn't tell Simba why I get up this early. " See the thing is yesterday, Kion wanted to see what martial arts was so I invited him to watch me practice, eventually he took interest, and asked me to teach him so that's what we're doing today, and I must say he is a really talented Martial Artist." I explained, at first I thought Simba would be against it, but then he smiled.

" Well alright then." He said, " Kion train hard, and do your best." He said as he continued on his way out.

" Alright dad, and good morning." Kion said as his father, left the den.

After we were done training, we headed back for breakfast, and regrouped with the Guard. That's when we heard a cry come from Macuni Woods.

Only to our disappointment to find a Hyrax, stuck in a thorn bush. As soon as we got it out, a cobra swallowed him. Which only caused me to back away, I absolutely hate snakes, most especially cobras.

" Hey!" Bunga protested, " We just saved that guy." He said rolling Ushari up, which squeezed the Hyrax out.

" Ssssssay, that wassssss my lunch." Ushari complained, only for Bunga to grab him by the neck.

" Yeah? Well looks like it was to go." He said literally getting in Ushari's, then rolling him up into a ball. " And now so are you." Bunga finished giving Ushari the boot, while Beshte jumped into a mud puddle to get out of the way.

The Hyrax immediately hugged Bunga, but then took off the instant he picked up on Bunga's scent.

" Woah, Poor thing." Taiyo said, as soon as the Hyrax was out of sight.

" Huh, Your scent must be scarier than the snake's." Fuli stated,

" I'll take that as a compliment." Bunga said,

Ono took a wiff, and gagged. " I wouldn't." He put in.

" I'm with Ono on this one." I stated, as the Cattle Igret perched himself on me. That's when we noticed Beshte struggling in the mud.

" You alright Beshte?" Kion asked,

" Poa." Was Beshte's response. " The flowers just got my a little sticky is all." He said, as Ono transferred from me to him.

" Sticky?" The Igret said, surprised, " I'd say alot sticky, HAPANA!" He shouted lifting off of the hippo who had his rear stuck to the tree behind him pulling some of the bark clean off.

" Ono, Tulia." I said, " It's just a little flower nectar." I assured him.

" Drake's right, Ono." Beshte said, casually. " This just means I need a bath."

" Speaking of which, When was the last time you had a bath Bunga?" Ono asked The Honey Badger.

" Does the last time I fell off a waterfall count?" Bunga asked, only for the Igret to shake his head no.

" He fell off a waterfall?" I asked uncertainly. Taiyo just placed a paw on my shoulder,

" Relax, Drake he does things like that all the time." She assured me. " I originally thought Bunga had always had a death wish, turns out he just lives for the thrills in life."

" Well I don't know how long it's been." Bunga said in realization,

" No wonder the Hyrax ran away from you." Fuli said in little to no surprise.

" Fuli's right Bunga." Ono agreed, " I'm afraid you really do stink."

" That's the Bunga is." Kion reasoned putting a paw on his best friend. " He's always been abit..." He paused.

" Ripe?" I suggested,

"... I was gonna say Fragrant, but Ripe works too." He said,

" Maybe alittle too ripe." Taiyo put in,

" Try taking a dip in Big Springs, Little B." Beshte suggested. " I'm sure the fish will getcha' cleaned up."

" FISH?!" All six of us said in unison.

Five Minutes Later...

Beshte was in the Spring fish were eating away at the filth from him.

" The Fish here in Big Springs love eating the Muck, and Dirt off us Hippos." Beshte explained, " They even go for the food in my teeth, check it." He said opening his mouth underwater as the fish swarmed his teeth, and cleaned them up, and Beshte smiled.

" I got admitt Beshte." Taiyo said, " That is one award-winning smile"

" And when there's too many fish in the lake the Crocodiles help by eating some of them." said Basi, Beshte's father, It's clear to me where Beshte gets his social personality from. " It's the Circle of Life at it's finest."

" You said it, Dad." Beshte added, " Now I feel clean as a whistle." That's when a couple of girl hippos whistled at him, and giggled. " Hello to you too." He said.

" Wow Beshte," I commented, " Since when were smooth with the ladies?" I asked, elbowing him.

" Oh I've got hidden depths you haven't seen yet." He laughed,

" Well no surprise there." Taiyo said,

" So Taiyo how are your parents, it's been while?" Basi said, addressing my girlfriend. " Also how are things in Auradon?"

" Mom, and Dad are fine Basi." She answered, " I'll be sure to tell them you said Hi, Also I don't think you formally met Drake did you?"

" No I haven't." The Hippo said, turning to me. " Welcome to The Pridelands Drake, it's nice to meet you."

" Thank you Basi." I said gratefully, " I appreciate the welcome, and it's very nice to meet you too. I can see where Beshte gets his friendly personality from."

" So Bunga willing to try this form of getting clean?" Ono asked,

" I'll try anything once." The Honey Badger stated, " ZUKA ZAMA!" He shouted as he dove into the lake splashing us. " Here fishy, fishy fish!" But the fish were only within afoot of Bunga before taking off. " Hey fish, where ya' going?"

" Apparently they smelled something fishy about you." I said,

The rest of us laughed when suddenly someone called Basi's name a float of Crocodiles approached from the opposite bank. I was a little nervous but Taiyo placed a paw on my shoulder reassuringly.

" Don't worry Drake." She said, " I know that float The Leader Pua, He's very sweet." She told me. " Pua I've been missing you over the school year." She said as she ran around the lake to greet him.

" Taiyo, how are you?" The Old Croc said. " How are things in Auradon?" He asked, as she nuzzled the bottom of his lower jaw.

" They're great Pua." She said, " I'd like you to meet someone." She added, as I came around the lake, and approached them. " Pua this my boyfriend Drake, He's new at Auradon Prep. Drake this is Pua the Leader of The Pridelands local Crocodile Float." She introduced,

" Hello Pua." I said, politely. " It's an honor to meet you."

" The Pleasure is mine." He responded kindly. " Welcome to the Pride Lands."

" Thank you sir." I said,

" Basi." He said, addressing Beshte's father as Taiyo, and I rejoined with Guard on the opposite bank. " It's been many weeks. How are the fish today? " He asked.

" More then last time, Pua, but not enough for you your float of crocs." Basi informed, " Swing by next week?"

" If that's how it must be." Pua said then turned to his float. " Move on my friends. We'll eat somewhere else today."

" It was meeting you Pua!" I called, " I hope that as time goes by, we can get better acquainted with one another!"

" The feeling is mutual my friend." he said with a smile. " I am glad to have met you as well Drake."

" Hold on Pua you said, we were eating fish today." said one of the crocs, who seemed younger than Pua.

Taiyo just rolled her eyes in disgust. " You know that one?" I asked.

" Unfortunately." She said, " That's Makuu, he is a complete jerk."

" Makuu, there aren't enough fish." Pua said, trying to reason with Makuu. " You heard what Basi said."

" I heard him." Makuu said, " but why should we Crocodiles listen to a hippo?"

" It's The Circle of Life." Pua reminded,

" So you say but I think your just weak." Makuu stated, " Which is why I've called for a Mashindano."

" A Mashindano?" Pua said in surprise.

" Yes, either accept, or surrender your leadership." Makuu stated,

" very well in accordance to tradition, the Mashindano will be held at Lake Matope, at sun down."

" Dad, what's a Mashindano?" Beshte asked his father.

" Well if my knowledge of Swahili is correct." I said, " Mashindano means Competiton, So if I'm reading things right I'm guessing The Mashindano must be a competiton that crocs have am I right, Basi?"

" That's right, Drake, A Mashindano is a physical challenge." Basi explained, " It's how crocodiles choose their new leader."

" Hevi kabisa." Kion said, at exactly the same time I said, " Totally intense."

Another five minutes later we were back at Pride Rock, where we met with Simba, Nala, and Kiara.

" I just don't know about this Mashindano thing." Kion said, " Why should a fight determine who the leader is?"

" Don't forget, Kion, your father had to fight, Scar to reclaim the throne." Nala reminded,

" I don't think that even begins to help." I said, " Besides, Scar took the throne trough sheer use of murder, false guilt, jealousy, and Deceit, which doesn't even fit the circumstances of a Mashindano."

" Ah, yes I almost forgot." Nala said, " Drake, Taiyo you two will be spending an extra day here today, and be going back Auradon the following morning, apparently it's a holiday tomorrow, and all the limousine drivers will be taking the day off."

" Thanks Nala." Taiyo said, " Whelp, looks like your stuck with that cute face of yours Drake."

" Ah, what's one extra day of walking around on all fours, naked in a fur coat." I said, Taiyo just pounced on me, and we nuzzled lovingly.

" Dad isn't there anything you can do about it?" Kiara asked Simba, " You are the king." She added.

" I am King." Simba agreed, " And, as King I must understand that all animals have their customs, and the need to be respected."

" I guess." Kion said uncertainly,

Finally sundown came, as we watched the Mashindano unfold it seemed clear that each croc had something the other didn't, Makuu was young, and fit. Pua on the other hand had experience. Finally Pua tapped out. Simba stepped forward to have a few words. According to Basi Pua was banished from the float.

" Congratulations Makuu, You have won the Mashindano." Simba said, he then turned to Pua sadly. " Pua, you have been a great leader for many years it's with that you have my thanks."

" Thank you, Your Highness." Pua said, as he walked away.

" Don't let the reeds hit you on the way, Pua." Makuu mocked, as the float chanted his name. " That's right Makuu, Leader of The Crocodiles." He said basking in his own victory.

" I just hope, Makuu's big win isn't a big loss for the Pride Lands." Kion said worriedly,

" All we can do is hope kiddo." I said just as worried.

" Seriously, look at his behavior." Taiyo criticized, " It's absolutely disgusting."

The next morning the Guard was chilling in the lair, when Kiara showed up. It turns out that everyone was not in their usual habitat. All because Makuu, and the float pushed out the Hippos.

We approached, Makuu lounging in the water, and Kion spoke up.

" Makuu, Your kicking the Hippos out of Big Springs, has thing up." Kion explained, " You need to leave, now."

" Why the fish here taste great." He said, as he snapped up a jumping fish. " We're here to stay, we are going nowhere, that is unless you want to fight."

" Ugh, Makuu your a real creep, You know that?" Taiyo added, punching him in the face.

" Seriously, Makuu, Your messing things up for the Circle of Life." I said, as I tried to reason with him, " Besides we don't need to fight."

" Only weak cowards refuse to fight." He taunted,

" I AM NOT AFRAID!" Kion shouted, That's when I noticed the clouds.

" Kion, Stop your going to activate the Roar unintentionally." I said, placing a paw on Kion's shoulder. " Let's head back to the lair, and figure something else out."

" Thanks, Drake." Kion said gratefully, " If start using the Roar when I'm angry I'll be just as bad as Scar, Besides the Roar might destroy whatever fish are left, common guys." He said, as we walked away.

" Kion, you are nothing like Scar." I said, " You are only Kion, You could never be like Scar, because you have your heart in the right place."

" Yeah, Scar's long gone." Taiyo put in, " So you get to do things the way your heart tells you." She added, as we turned to walk away.

" That's right, Kion go." Makuu sneered, " The new leader of the Crocodiles takes orders from nobody." That's when I grabbed him by the snout, and swung him over my body, out of the water, and slammed him on his back, on the bank.

" Don't You ever talk to my brother like that again!" I snarled, " Or I'll be making you into a woman's purse." I said, smacking him in the face. Makuu sculked back into the water, giving me the death glare.

" Drake, you really think of me as a brother?" Kion asked.

" Of course I do." I admitted. " Also I think it's time to try, and convince a certain croc to come out of retirement." I said. We later found Pua lounging in the shade of a rock, and I told him what the problem was.

" I don't see how I can help." He said.

" Well maybe if you called for a rematch against him you can earn your title back." I explained.

" Drake, Sometimes it's best to accept defeat even though you may not like it, Makuu has most certainly won." Pua said.

" Be that as it may, you were ten times the leader Makuu is." I explained, " He has no respect for the Circle of Life, or anyone else for that matter."

" He's young, he'll learn." Pua assured me, " My advice sometimes if you really want to avoid a fight, the best thing to do is to back down."

" Thank you for your time Pua." I sighed, " Well I can't say that I tried." Fuli opened her mouth, but. " I gave my best shot, and I am trying to help keep the Circle of Life in balance." I said, giving her a snide grin, which earned me a growl from the cheetah.

" Well, why don't we go ask your dad if he has any ideas." Taiyo suggested, " Hopefully, he and Nala are back from their hunt."

Unfortunately they weren't, but ironically it was a good thing they weren't. Baboons had decided to invade Pride Rock. Ono however manage to find a solution to Bunga's smell Peppermint.

" Oh that's great." Kiara said sarcastically " but shouldn't you be worrying about other problems like oh I don't know, BABOONS OVER RUNNING PRIDE ROCK!" She finished.

" Your right Kiara." Bunga said, " What are we gonna do about that, Kion?" He asked.

" I'll think of something." He said, walking off to think,

" He better think of something." Kiara said in frustation.

" Your telling me." Agreed Beshte as some of the baboons climbed all over him.

" Urgh, Baboons." Groaned Fuli,

" Hm, Hey guys can you excuse me please?" I asked, as I went after Kion, only to find him having a conversation with his grandfather.

" There are times to back down." Mufasa adviced, " but a true leader knows when to stand his ground."

" But fighting can't be the solution to every problem." Kion said,

" Kion!" I said, making my presence known. " That's not what stand your ground means, what it means is that when someone is wrong, you show them your not afraid to stand for what your heart tells you is right. That's what Mufasa is trying to say. Am I right your majesty?" I said, regarding the great Lion King before Simba.

" That is exactly right Drake." He said, " Kopa, and I were right to choose you for the Guard."

" Thank you sir." I said, " Now do you understand, Kion, and if you need." I added " the rest of the Lion Guard, and I will be there to back you up every step of the way." I finished.

" You can count on me too Kion." Taiyo said, stepping forward.

" Thanks guys." Kion said, " And I think I have an idea."

As soon as we got back Kion explained that he planned on using the Roar to show Makuu what he was up against. That's when finally I felt now was the time.

" Guys, there's something I need to tell you." I said, I felt now was as good a time as any to tell them what I really am. " But, to explain it I first must show you something. But when I do you have to promise that you won't run away, tell anyone, or judge me but still know I am still the same Drake Long you made friends with, know that I share this secret with you guys only because I trust all of you, even though Taiyo already knows, and yes Fuli I even trust you." I said they all nodded. " Here it goes, _DRAGON UP_!" I shouted transforming right in front of their eyes. I still looked pretty much the same except I was quadrupedal, not bipedal, and my face was more felinesque. " Guys this is what I am, and if your afraid of me I could understand if you want to cut me loose." I said as I morphed back.

" Cut you loose?" Kion said in shock. " Why would we, it doesn't matter to us if your a Dragon, You have proven your worth to the guard. Also you have always been like a big brother to me."

" Yeah, there ain't no way I'd wanna ditch ya' Drake your the coolest." Bunga said reassuringly.

" I may have only met you last Friday." Ono started, " But believe me when I say I trust that your a dragon of good intention, so I trust you completely."

" There's no way you'd get a complaint out of me Drake." Beshte said, " Your a good friend, and that's all that count for me."

" Yeah, and we may have gotten off on the wrong paw." Fuli said, " But even I feel like you are a good person, and that started when you told me you even trust me enough with your secret."

" Thanks guys, can I trust all of you to keep my secret?" I asked, all five of them nodded.

" Now how are we going to use the Roar with out hurting anyone?" I wondered. Beshte ghen suggested a grove of trees near Big Springs, that was uninhabited, which was perfect. We then split up Bunga, Ono, and Fuli were to scout the Grove, and make sure nobody was in the grove do to the animals moving around. While Kion, Beshte, Taiyo, and I were to head for Big Springs.

" TO THE PRIDELANDS END...!" Kion shouted,

"... LION GUARD DEFEND!" The rest of us finished.

" Makuu, if you don't leave Big Springs now." Kion demanded. " The Lion Guard will force you out."

" Tough talk, Kion." Makuu sneered. " Can you back it up with action."

" Oh we can back it up alright." Taiyo stated,

" Though only fair to warn you." I picked up. " You may end snapping off more then you can swallow." I warned him.

" Oh, and why's that?" He asked,

" Because of this." Kion, and I said in unison, as Kion unleashed the Roar up on the grove, after getting the signal from Ono. I however unleashed my Fire breath in full force, it turned into multiple dragons, that spewed fire, at the grove, and Kion's Roar blew out the flames. We turned to face Makuu who had a stunned look on his face I reached into my satchel, pulled out my cell phone, and took the picture. The look on his face was priceless.

" Um it's time to move on the lake was starting to run out fish anyway." He said, as he ordered his float from the lake.

After awhile everyone was back in place, All except for one thing." Makuu!" Basi called, " As soon as the fish population has built back up you, and your float are more then welcome to come back. All you have to do is ask!"

" I'll keep that in mind." Makuu said begrudgingly, as he, and his crocs left the lake.

" Wow, guess, Pua was right." I said, " Makuu really does have room to grow." Afterward Ono apologized to Bunga for getting rid of his stink, stating that it clearly had it's uses.

" It's okay, Ono I'm sure My stink will come back eventually." Bunga said, showing us the Hyrax clinging to his back." And the sooner the better." He stated, making all of laugh.

THE END

 **Welp there you have it Ladies, and Gents** **chapter 8. So as always if you like review, constructively criticize and if you have any questions, feel free to send them my way via reveiw box, and punch that send button in the face like a BOSS! and High Fi** **ves All Around ✋, ✋thank you guys, Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Game is Afoot**

 **✋Toppa The Mornin to Ya' Laddies, and Lassies, and Gooood Mythical Morning. We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, again I don't own any of the characters, except for a majority of the OC's, except for Rosabelle, Big Shout to My Friend digiovinel358 She hasn't got anything written yet, but I can tell you from personal experience that she has a brilliant mind for character creation.**

Drake's POV

After stepping back over the border, I felt weird, being on two legs again, and wearing clothes. " Always takes a weird turn, swapping back, and forth between species, doesn't it?" Taiyo asked, As I got the feel for walking on two legs, again. " Yeah, No kidding." I said, as The Jeep, showed up to pick us up. " Well at least someone will be happy, to see us." I said, as soon as we got there. " Hey guys, how was it?" Ben asked, " It went well, Ben, I hope TJ, wasn't too much trouble." I said, " Naw, He was no trouble at all. In fact almost everyone here thinks he's the best thing that came into this, school." He said, taking us, to Mal, and Evie's Room, there we saw, Evie brushing, TJ, as he just sat there enjoying the sensation, while Mal, sketched, the image, in here sketchbook, from her bed." Hey, Girls." I greeted, " How was TJ?"

" Oh Drake, Taiyo welcome back." Mal said, hugging us both. " Nah, We loved helping, Carlos, look after him." She explained, " Yeah, I never really appreciated working with a cute, baby animal, before I for one actually enjoyed it." Evie said, after she finished. " Alright, TJ, your all done." That's when he finally opened his eyes, and saw us. He lept off of, Evie's lap ran to us, and jumped into my arms, slurping my face in an expression of pure joy. " Hey, buddy, did you miss us?" I asked, He then leapt into to Taiyo's arms, and started kissing her face too. " Awww, Hey sweetie, did you be good for everyone while we were, gone?" She asked, " He sure was." Mal answered, " I really loved sketching him." " Yeah, he seemed to really enjoy, playing with the dangly feathers, of my voodoo amulets." Freddy said, as she pulled out a feather on a line, on a rod, started dangling it in front of TJ, who pawed at it. That's when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Mal was searching frantically around, Her, and Evie's room. " Where is it?" She said, in a panic, as Carlos, and Jay came by with Rosabelle holding a light brown colored coonhound puppy, with long dark brown ears that drooped past his paws, four white paws, white belly, and muzzle. " Aww, who's this little guy?" Taiyo asked, as she, gently rubbed his ears, while he just sniffed. " Oh, This is, Cooper." Rosabelle said, " Jay, got him for me, and Seeing the way you two take care of TJ, made Jay, and I want to take care of an animal too." " How exactly, did-?" I began, " He was free, I swear." Jay said, " Alright, calm down, I believe you." I agreed, the rest of the dragons, along with there romantics, finally came along, as well.

" Mal, what are you looking for?" Rachel asked, " My spellbook, it's gone." She said, panick. " Woah, what?" Tsuki asked, " You lost your spellbook?" " Where exactly did you loose it?" Aisha questioned, " I thought I had it, in my bag." Mal said as we began to search for it. " Hey you!" Bowen exclaimed, to a bassethound, that was sniffing in, Mal's bag. " Get, out of there." He said, he pulled him out. The dog, just hung his head in shame." It's alright Bowen." Taiyo said, as she pet the dog. " Basker, was just sniffing for clues that's all, he's supposed to do that. Right, boy?" She asked, as he responded with a slurp. That's when I saw, something else moving in Mal's bag, and out popped a couple of mice. One was slender, and light brown. He wore, a black over coat, matching jeans, and a pair of black, and white sneakers. The other was stalky, and slightly ligher in color to the other, as well as some what shorter. This one was wearing, an orange dress shirt, blue jeans, red, and white sneakers, and a black blazer." Taiyo, if you'd be so kind luv." said, the Slender one, in an english accent. " Oh, yeah sorry, Benedict." She said, letting Basker back into the bag. " Oh, right. " She said, realizing some of didn't get the connection. " The bassett is , Basker." She explained as the hound put his sniffer back to the bag. " The slender mouse is Benedict, the other one is, Martian." She explained.

" Did, you find anything?" She asked, " I did, this lock of hair, and this nail." Benedict said, showing us the clues, all in bags. " I'm going to take them back to our room now as a matter of fact, to do some forensic work." " Well couldn't Evie, and Doug look at them?" Garrett asked, " I think, there's a good reason why not." I said, " My guess if the culprit, caught you doing it in one of the dorms, or the science lab, they might find a way to get them into trouble." " Quite, right, Mr..." Benedict, stated. " Long, Drake Long!" I answered, " Right, whatever. Also sorry I never welcomed you to Auradon." " Wait, how-?" I began, " Here, he goes." Martian said, also british, in accent. " American, to be precise, New York the Manhattan, end of the Hudson." Benedict began. " Your clothes have themes uncommon here in, Auradon, also your scent, is that of Hot-Dogs, City life, and has the symbol of Spider-Man a Superhero, most common, and well known in Manhattan, New York." " Dang, dude." I whistled, " You impress me, Benedict, but your probably gonna say it's Elementary." " That's exactly what My Father, would say it is." Benedict added, " Come, Dawson the game is afoot."

" Um, Mal is there anything, in that book, we should be careful of ?" Desmona, asked. " Well, if the culprit, doesn't have magic, the most they can do is whip up, one of the potions." Mal answered, as Basker took, Benedict, and Martian to their dorm room. " So we should be careful of food we find in, or lockers." " She's right." Ozim, added, " No telling what they could do to us." " Yeah, at least until, Benedict has found out who's hair, and nail that was." Tara advised.

" In the meantime, don't we have a welcome back party, for Drake, and Taiyo?" Naomi asked, " She's quite right, I suggest, we, get to the cafeteria, and get started." Romulus agreed, " and don't worry the food we prepared, Mal, and Jane already enchanted to neutralize the affect of, what potion might have been in them. Finally we were down in the Cafeteria, and Taiyo, and I were starting off the dance. Lonnie was, the DJ, with Aziz, I was alittle nervous about couples dancing, but Taiyo guided me through it, then came Freddy's voice, accompanied by a guitar.

🎶🎤Why you standing over there, acting like you just don't care  
We can make our own kind of music  
We might come from different worlds, might not be your kind of girl  
But I just wanna let go and lose it

We are lost and found  
So let's go turn the beat around  
And maybe find a brand new sound  
Let's turn it up right now

Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go till the sun comes up  
The night is young  
The night is young  
The night is young

Dance together, dance alone, let it out and let it show  
Changing colors under the -  
I just wanna have some fun, let my worries come undone  
Right here right now it's feeling so right

We are lost and found  
So let's go turn the beat around  
And maybe find a brand new sound  
Let's turn it up right now

Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go till the sun comes up  
The night is young  
The night is young  
The night is young

And I wish that it would never end  
I wish the song could play and play  
Be who you wanna be and then  
Just let the rhythm take you there

Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go till the sun comes up  
The night is young  
The night is young  
The night is young.🎤🎶

At the end, Taiyo, and I leaned in to each other, and kissed.

THE END

 **Welp there you have it Ladies, and Gents** **chapter 9. If you have deduced, who's descendants Cooper, Basker, Benedict, and Martian might be send your answer in with your review, and comment, and punch that send button in the face like a BOSS! and High Fi** **ves All Around ✋, ✋thank you guys, Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I'll see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter **10: The Fantastic Beast, and Where To Find Him**

 **GOOD** **MORNING, FANFICTIONEERS! We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, again I don't own any of the characters, except for a majority of the OC's, except for Rosabelle, Big Shout to My Friend digiovinel358 She hasn't got anything written yet, but I can tell you from personal experience that she has a brilliant mind for character creation. As you may have noticed I have dropped the Jackscepticeye, routine, due to a complaint from the Boss, himself, but whether or, not it really is him, I don't, and probably will never know, Sorry Jack.**

Drake's POV

I woke as per usual, Hygiene, clean clothes, feed the pup. As I was taking care of TJ, I spotted a notice.

 **ATTENTION, STUDENTS**

 **On the 31st will be Family Day.**

After I took it, I finished feeding, TJ, and was walking back, when I felt a presence. I turned around to see, Taiyo.

" Oh hey, Good Morning." I said, as TJ, reached out for her. " How was your night?" l asked, as she scooped him out of my arms, and cuddled him making him giggle.

" So, Taiyo, what's Family Day?" I asked,

" Family Day, is when our families come for to visit for a big party, and get to meet our other family members." Taiyo explained, " King Beast, arranged for a limo to pick up, yours, your cousins, and the other dragon's parents."

" Oh that sounds cool." I said, " Would be cool to meet your parents." I said, as TJ, began, chewing on my hand.

" Yeah, I would like to meet yours too." She said, as we headed for the cafeteria for breakfast.

During break, We I was walking to meet Taiyo, when I saw her with Lonnie, Jane, Allie, Freddie, Evie, Mal, Rachel, Aisha, Desmona, Terry, and Naomi, as was Rosabelle who looked really upset.

" Hey, Girls, what's wrong?" I asked,

" It's King Beast." Lonnie explained, " Rosabelle, and Ben just got a call from, their Mom, saying that he's starting to behave bizarrely, almost aggressive, and then it passes, and he doesn't even remember doing it."

" Really." Garrett said, coming by, and receiving a kiss from, Desmona. " Any ideas when this happened?" He asked, iterestedly.

" Just yesterday." Rosabelle explained.

" And, Yesterday was when Mal' spellbook, went missing." He added deductively. " Mal, was there a spell in there that may have that kind of affect?" He asked.

" Now that you mention it there is." She said thoughtfully. " Previous Spell. It changes a person who has been enchanted before in there life, back to there enchanted state."

" So say someone cast that spell on The King?" I asked,

" He would revert back into a beast." Mal said, " But it would be slow, starting with aggression."

Suddenly, " Mama." said, a word from my arms. We all looked down, and TJ was looking at, Taiyo. " Mama." came from his muzzle, again.

" Awwwww." All the girls said, even Mal, Evie, and Freddy, gushed.

" TJ, did you just say your first word?" I asked, only for him to turn to me.

" Dada."

" Awww." I said, as he kissed me, then reached for, Taiyo.

" Mama." Taiyo was just all to happy to, accomodate him, with a hug.

" Okay, so now my next question, who took, the book, and cast the spell?" I asked, " And why?"

" Oh, Drake, Taiyo, and Rosabelle." The Fairy Godmother said, when she saw us. " I am glad, I found you three. I have news, For, Remedial Goodness, The way Drake, and Taiyo, take care of TJ, and the way Rosabelle, and Jay take care of Cooper, gave me an idea. I will be starting a baby animal care, segment that will be done with partners."

THE END

 **Welp there you have it Ladies, and Gents** **chapter 10, sorry it took so long. So please** **your review, and comment, any nagative comments, reveiws, and insults will be destroyed maliciously, without concent, or mercy, and never seen again, Construtive Criticism however is more likely to stay.** **Love Yo' Faces, Thank You, and Good Night.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Dragon's young love, with a Fierce Leader.**

 **GOOD** **MORNING, FANFICTIONEERS! We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, again I don't own any of the characters, but my OCs or Decsendants, or Lion Guard, except for a majority of the OC's, I don't even own the OC, Rosabelle, Big Shout to My Friend digiovinel358 She hasn't got anything written yet, but I can tell you from personal experience that she can really put together a character. So here ya go.**

Drake's POV

It had been a week, and my cousins, went back to New York, sadly because long distance relationships, never work out, that led to a break up with, Gavin, Osi, and Naomi, but eventually the did find love again. Gavin is now dating, Freddy, and they really get each other, also during her time in Auradon, she has been making better use of her magic, and takes the label, witch, but she has been working with the light arts, over the dark arts. Ozi however has been dating Jordan, which works, since Osi, is Arabic, and the legend of Genies, started there. Naoml however, has been, dating Herkie, Hercules, and Megara's Demigod, son, unlike his dad, Herkie, has alot more then just strength, going, he can somehow, tap into powers similar to his Paternal grandfather, only to a lesser extent. Aisha, and Bowen, are still a thing as are Rachel, and Tsuki.

As per usual, I woke up on Thursday, not just to paws on my face, but also, " Daddy, I'm hungry." TJ's new voice. " Please feed me?"

" Alright, TJ, alright I'll get you breakfast." I said, as soon as I picked him up. There was a tap, at the window, and there was, a cattle egret, pecking at the glass, but waved when I saw him. " Ono?" I said in surprise as I opened it. " What are you doing, here?" I asked, " Shouldn't you be patrolling the Pride Lands?" I furthered, as I picked up, TJ.

" Well, I was but, Simba, wanted me to tell you, and Taiyou, that The Kupatana Celebration is tomorrow." Ono informed, " And was wondering if you two would like to attend?"

" Kupatana, that means, Harmony." I said, " Um, Ono, could, all our fellow students attend?" I asked.

" Hmmm, It has been a while since, Other, Auradonians have visited." He said, " I'll ask, even though I don't see why not. Although, I will have to ask that, send, Zazu." He said.

" Oh yeah, I was, gonna, talk to my sister, about joining us." I said, texting her about joining Taiyo, and I on our weekend, Pride Land trips.

As soon as, Ono left for the Pridelands, Ben woke up, and I told him about the Kupatana Celebration.

" Well, I guess we have to wait, until, Ono gets back." I said, as I went down to the kitchen to get, TJ his bottle, and Taiyo was there, already making him one.

" Well, aren't you up early." I said, kissing her. " Good morning, Taiyo." added kissing her cheek, which she returned.

" Well I figured, if we're raising TJ as his parents, then I need to really start, being a mother. She said, picking him up out of my arms, and started feeding him. When, Ben, came into the kitchen.

" Well guys, good news." Ben said, " We're all spending Friday, and the weekends in the Pride Lands." He said. " King Simba, thought it was a great idea, and wanted to invite us, But he is happy that you wanted us to your guests. And Fairy Godmother, gave us, Friday off, so we could attend the celebration." That's when, my phone went off, It was a text from, Bryden, saying she would love to come. Ben, and Rosabelle managed to get their parents to look after, TJ, Cooper, and Dude, while we were away.

So Taiyo, and My guests of honor were alphabetically: Aisha, Ally, Artie ( King Arthur, and Queen Guinevere' son/Ally's boyfriend.) Audrey, Aziz, Ben, Bowen, Carlos, Doug, Evie, Freddy, Gavin, Herkie, Jane, Jay, Jordan, Lonnie, Mal, Naomi, Osi, Rachel, Rosabelle, and Tsuki.

Soon we were all packed, and took a bus, first to The train station, where we picked up. Bryden, Knight, Leon, Apollo, Sinbad, and Niro.

Rachel, Osi, and Naomi, greeted they're younger siblings, and Animal Guardians.

" DRAKE!" Bryden, and Knight shouted as we group hugged.

" Hey, Knight." I said." You've been keeping a close eye on, Bryden?"

" I have, but you know her." He answered. " She's a strong dragon." He said, as He, and Bryden sat with, Taiyo, and I. Immediately, Bryden, Taiyo, got along quickly, as Bryden told Taiyo, about all the embarrassing stories about me, while they giggled about them. Making Me blush.

" Say, Mal, Audrey." I said. " Do you two, and the rest, of the girls have something to perform, at the Kupatana Celebration?" I asked.

" Yeah, we got a really good performance, planned." Audrey explained. " Rachel, Aisha, and Naomi, even agreed to perform with us." That's when I heard, Bryden.

" Is everything alright, Bryden?" Knight asked, once we saw her depressed face.

" I wish, I could be in it." She said.

" Hey, Audrey?" Mal asked. " Do we have room for one more?"

" Of course, we do." Audrey answered. " You up to Bryden?"

" Yeah." She said confidently. " I am so looking forward to it." She soon, brought out her old copy of Beauty, and The Beast, when something caught, Rosabelle's eye.

" Hey, isn't that a copy of the book, Mom, wrote for Dad, that one Christmas?" She asked, leaning over the seat behind us, she was sharing with Jay. While, Ben, turned around in the seat in front of us, He was sharing with, Mal.

" Uh huh." She said, " It's my favorite." She explained. " Your Mom, taught me how to love books, and how to be, headstrong, assertive, and not let others tell me how, and who to be."

" She never missed, an episode of, Sing Me A Story with Belle." I added. " Really cut into, My Lion King's Timone, and Pumbaa time." Bryden just stuck her tongue out at me.

We finally got there. And once we did, Taiyo, and I Immediately assumed our Lion forms.

Ben, and Rosebelle were lions too, Mal, a Bat-eared Fox, Jay a Mongoose ( Ironic, ain't it), Evie a Hornbill, Carlos an Aardwolf, Audrey an Antelope, Doug an Aardvark, Jane a Field Mouse, Lonnie a Cheetah, Aziz a Vervet Monkey, Jordan a Serval Cat, Freddy a Cheetah, Ally a Jackson Chameleon, Artie a Lion, and Herkie an elephant.

Rachel, and Leon became Crocodiles, while Apollo became a Gazelle, Aisha an Eagle, Cody, and Gavin, Wildebeest, Osi a Rhino, Sinbad a Leopard, Naomi and Niro Bushbucks, Bryden a Lioness, and Knight an African Wild Dog. Tsuki a Leopard, Bowen a Cattle Egret.

Suddenly..." DRAKE!" I was tackled onto the ground by Kion. " I'm so glad you could, make it, for the Kupatana Celebration tomorrow."

" Hey, Kion." I said, " How ya' been, buddy?"

Finally the rest of the Lion Guard, showed up.

" Hey, guys." I greeted.

" TAIYO!" Kiara istantly pounced, My girlfriend. " Thanks for coming." She said as Zuri, and Tiifu, approached. As we started for Pride Rock. Bryden accicdently tripped, and fell into Kion, making the two blush. As soon as we got their, we were greeted, by Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Zazu, Timone, and Pumbaa, were there to greet us.

" Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kion, everyone these are our guests for the Kupatana Celebration. " I said, " This, is my little sister, Bryden, our guardian Knight, Rachel, her brother Leon, their guardian Apollo, Aisha, Gavin, his older brother, Cody, Osi his Guardian, Sinbad, Naomi, and her brother Nero." each one of them waved when, I introduced them. Kion, and Bryden looked away from one another almost embarrassed.

" Anyway." Taiyo picked up. " These are, Ben, and Rosabelle the son, and daughter of Queen Belle, and King Adam, Mal the daughter of Maleficent, Jay, son of Jafar, Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen, Carlos, the son of Cruella De Vil, Audrey, the daughter of King Phillip, and Queen Aurora, Doug, son of Dopey, Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother, Lonnie, daughter of Mulan, and Shang, Aziz, son of Aladdin, and Jasmine, Jordan, daughter of The Genie, Freddy, daughter of Dr. Facilier, Ally daughter of Alice in Wonderland, Artie, son of King Arthur, and Queen Guinevere, and Herkie, son of Hercules, and Megara.

" Guys, you probably already know King Simba, Queen Nala, Rafiki, Zazu, Timone, Pumbaa." I said a nod confirmed that.

" King Simba." Ben said, bowing. " I hope thank you for inviting us to your Kupatana Celebration."

" Arise, Ben." Simba said. " You don't need to be formal, You, and I are both kings, so I would feel better if we could regard each other as equals."

" Then in return." Ben said, I would like to invite you, and your family, to Auradon for Family Day."

" Anyway." Taiyo said. " This is Simba, and Nala's Daughter, and The future Queen of The Pride Lands, and her BFF's Zuri, and Tiifu."

" And, Last but certainly not least, we have the Lion Guard." I introduced. " Simba, and Nala's Son, and Kiara's younger brother, Kion, The Leader, The Honey Badger is Timone, and Pumbaa's foster nephew, Bunga, The Bravest, The Cattle Egret, is Ono, The Keenist of Sight, The Hippo, is Beshte, The Strongest, and The Cheetah, is Fuli, The Fastest." I finished, once again Bryden, and Kion blushed when their eyes met.

" Well, I welcome all of you to the Pride Lands." Simba said, " And Ben I will take you up on your offer, also I am aware of the fact, that Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Freddy are Villan Kids, and Taiyo, and Drake have said, you can be trusted, so I am willing to give you five, chance.

Soon it was time to hit the hay, and Kion, and Kiara were curled up in Mine, and Taiyo's paws, I also scooted, a sleeping Bryden in, and watched them curl in on each other.

THE END

 **Welp there you have it Ladies, and Gents** **chapter 11, and as soon as I can I will launch some images of The , and in my Deviantart account RoxasExcalibur, sorry it took so long. So please** **your review, and comment, any nagative comments, reveiws, and insults will be destroyed maliciously, without concent, or mercy, and never seen again, Construtive Criticism however is more likely to stay.** **Love Yo' Faces, Thank You, and Good Night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Hit the Road Jackals, this is a harmonious celebration.**

 **GOOD** **MORNING, FANFICTIONEERS! We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, again I don't own any of the characters, but my OCs or Decsendants, or Lion Guard, except for a majority of the OC's, I don't even own the OC, Rosabelle, Big Shout to My Friend digiovinel358 She hasn't got anything written yet, but I can tell you from personal experience that she can really put together a character. So here ya go.**

Drake's POV

The next morning I woke up as usual, at exactly the same time as Simba. " Good morning, Simba." I said as I got up, careful not to wake Bryden, and Kion up as I made my way to him.

" Oh, Good morning, Drake." He said politely, " Sleep well?" He asked. As we stepped out.

" Yeah, can't believe how comfortable I am on a stone floor." I said.

" Must be your new body." He added. That's when I then heard Kion, and Bryden starting to wake up when they realized, how close they were, and scrambled away from each other, looking away as they blushed.

" Aw look at that Simba, I think your boy has a thing for my sister." I said.

" I do believe you're right, Drake." Simba agreed. " But don't you think they're alittle to young for that?" He asked with concern.

" Well as long as they take it responsibly, I got no problem with it." I said completely 'laxed. " The heart wants what the heart wants, what are you gonna do?" I asked to which he agreed as Kion made his way to me for his Martial Arts lessons. After a while we met with the rest of the pride for breakfast, and I noticed how close Kion was to Bryden. I gently nudged him into her, and on cue their lips met. They quickly pulled apart, blushed super bright.

After awhile, everyone was helping with the Kupatana Celebration, the girls were working on their performance for the celebration so Taiyo was exempted from perimeter duty. That's when we heard something yipping, and followed it to the Outlands, where Janja, and his pack were chasing a small Jackal pup.

" Hey, Janja!" I called, as I jumped down, and swiped my paw across his face. " Pick on someone your own size."

" Yeah, let the Jackel pup go." Kion said.

" You want him, fine, take him." Janja said. " Oh, and Merry Kupatana!" He laughed. Which left a confused look on my face.

" Wow, you would think Janja would put up a fight." I said, looking back at The Guard. " But that surprisingly easy, too easy."

" Yeah, Janja's the last animal I would suspect of celebrating, Kupatana." Fuli agreed, I am thrilled she, and I finally became friends, and she's pretty cool.

" You okay little guy?" Bunga asked, the Jackal pup.

" Yeah, you told him to leave me alone, and they did." Said the pup.

" Do you have a name little one?" I asked. In a very gentle tone, I have a soft spot for kids, it's kinda my thing.

" And are you alone?" Kion asked,

" I'm Dogo." He answered. " And yes I'm alone."

" Why don't you come with us to the Kupatana Celebration?" Beshte offered. As soon as Beshte extended the invitation, Dogo was jumping around yipping with excitement.

As soon as we got back I was about to head back out on patrol when. " Drake, you don't have to spend all day on patrol." Kion informed me. " This is Kupatana, the one time a year when everyone is harmonious to one another."

" I know Kion." I said. " But you can't be too sure, so I would take comfort in..." That's when we heard a call for help come from the Aardvarks den area. As soon as we got there we noticed that Dogo, had multiplied in numbers. " What the-?"

" Alright, which one of you is Dogo?" Kion asked.

" He's the one to right with the blue eyes." I said.

" How did you you know?" Ono asked.

" I've got an eye for detail." I explained. " I can teach you at some point, Ono."

" That would be awesome." Ono said.

" Dogo, You said you didn't have a family."

" Oh he's got one alright." I said, pointing in the direction of two full grown jackels. One digging into the aardvark's fruit stash. I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and pulled him out. " Get out of there!" I said firmly.

" And besides that's not what I said." Dogo told Kion. " What I said was, I was alone."

" Goigoi." said a female jackel. " Oh I am, Reirei, and I am so sorry for my husband, and pup's behavior this was all just a misunderstanding, please forgive us we're new to this way of life, so please forgive us. Right Goigoi." She said as her mate was passed out until she kicked him back into life.

" Whatever you say dear." Goigoi answered.

" Guess it's perfectly clear who runs the denhold in the family." I 's when we heard a call for help coming from Lake Matope.

" Guys, Mbaya is stuck in the mud." Ono informed after doing his reconnaissance.

" _Gavin, get Herkie, and meet the Lion Guard, and I at Lake Matope."_ I said telepathically. " _We're going to be lifting a rhino out of the mud, remember don't make it look to obvious_." As soon as we got there, Gavin, and Herkie were there to lend some help. Gavin, used his earth power to raise, and solidify the mud underneath Mbaya, which got the rhino free.

" Thank You, Lion Guard." Mbaya said gratefully.

" Hey your also lucky Gavin, and Herkie were around when they were, too." I reminded.

" Oh yes, thank you too."

" Your welcome." the two of them said together. Suddenly Artie, Ozi, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Tsuki, Bowen, Leo, Cody, and Niro. ran up to us.

" Hey guys, Where's Ben?" I asked. " Knight, Apollo, and Sinbad."

" He's helping Simba with the arrangements." Jay explained. " And Knight, Apollo, and Sinbad are helping Zazu. And the girls are still at Timone, and Pumbaa's Falls practising their surprise for the Kupatana Celebration."

" We were looking for you." Carlos said. " Some animals are getting really irritated with a family of jackals."

" Not again." Kion, and I sighed as we raced to said point. There the animals had the jackals surrounded.

" Alright Reirei, what did you, and your family do this time?" I asked.

" Why nothing just another misunderstanding boys." Reirei said trying to sweet talk us about what Kupatana means. Luckily living in New York City taught me how to see past sugarcoat. And of course Jay, and Carlos came from the Isle of The Lost where such tactics were common. So the two of us made a plan. I told Bryden what was up via telepathy, and she told Mal, Jordan, Freddy, and Jane, all three of them agreed to it. After that we managed to get all Pridelanders to participate in our plan.

A few hours later...

" As we know the blossoms, are will bloom, and we have some very special guests visiting from Auradon!" Simba said, as he, Nala, Kiara, Kion, and Rafiki stood on a high rock. Suddenly...

" TAKE THEM!" Reirei called. As she, and her family made for us but as soon as they did they just past right through the animals. " What the-?"

" Yeah that's the problem with Prideland meat it just seems to go right through you." I said, as the illusion animals vanished.

" What, but how?" Reirei said.

" Simple, Jay, Carlos, and I caught on to you." I explained. " And Mal, Jane, Jordan, and Freddy did a little spellwork to create illusions, while they made the rest of us invisible until you fell for our trick."

" It was pretty complicated magic." Mal admitted. " But together the four of us pulled it off."

" No, no, this isn't how it was supposed to happen." Reirei whined.

" Yes, well from now on all of you are banished from the Pridelands!" Simba stated firmly.

" And all of you are denied entry into Auradon!" Ben added firmly. As the two roared, and the Jackals ran back to the Outlands.

" I'm sorry Dad." Kion said, sadly. " I had no idea this would happen."

" Kion, We all make mistakes." I assured him. " But the important thing is that we learn from them."

" Drake's right Kion." Simba said. " Besides, I was the one who encouraged you to help them, so I am partially to blame."

" It's a good thing, Carlos, Drake, and I figured Reirei, and her family would try something like that." Jay added.

" Enough already." I said. " Simba, the girls have a surprise for The Pridelands to show unity between Auradon, and the Pridelands, and the Kupatana Celebration is really the perfect time. HIT IT GIRLS!"

Soon Mal, Evie, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Jordan, Freddy, Allie, Rosabelle, Taiyo, Bryden, Rachel, Aisha, Naomi, along with Kiara, and Fuli were up on the rock as music began.

" Don't have to win the gold all on your own  
We're a team now we're stronger  
Don't bare to face the whole world all alone  
'Cause we can go further

The road could be hard  
And the night could be dark  
Like a jewel shine brightly  
Wherever we are  
If we stick to the dream  
We'll never fall apart

Because we're better together  
Stronger side by side  
This is our moment it's our time  
So we're different whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives  
'Cause we're better together

Everyone of us is more than strong enough  
But when we work together (together)  
We're a power that nothing else can touch  
Every piece makes us better

The road could be hard  
And the night could be dark  
Like a jewel shine brightly  
Wherever we are  
If we stick to the dream  
We'll never fall apart

Because we're better together  
Stronger side by side  
This is our moment it's our time  
So we're different whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives  
Cause we're better together

We are stronger  
All of us together  
Only makes us better  
We can do whatever  
We are stronger  
All of us together  
Only makes us better

Because we're better together  
Stronger side by side  
This is our moment it's our time  
So we're different whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives  
Cause we're better together!"

At the end, everyone cheered Simba said it was the best surprise from Auradon that The Pridelands had ever received. And Bryden, found the courage to kiss, Kion on the cheek. And Kion blushed so bright, it glowed beneath his fur.

THE END

 **Welp there you have it Ladies, and Gents** **chapter 12, and as soon as always I am so sorry it took so long. So please** **your review, and comment, any nagative comments, reveiws, and insults will be destroyed maliciously, without concent, or mercy, and never seen again, Construtive Criticism however is more likely to stay.** **Love Yo' Faces, Thank You, and Good Night.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: We gotta stick together**

 **GOOD** **MORNING, FANFICTIONEERS! We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, again I don't own any of the characters, but my OCs or Decsendants, or Lion Guard, except for a majority of the OC's, I don't even own the OC, Rosabelle, Big Shout to My Friend digiovinel358 She hasn't got anything written yet, but I can tell you from personal experience that she can really put together a character. So here ya go.**

Drake's POV

The next morning I woke up same as usual, as I got up at the same time as Simba, and Kion soon followed, and we had another Martial Arts training session. " You're progress is very impressive Kion." I complemented. " I don't know what you've been doing over the week, but whatever it is keep it up, little bro." I said.

" Thank you, Assante, Drake." Kion said. " Ever since you started teaching me Martial Arts, I've been practicing in my spare time." He explained. " Um, Drake There's something I want to tell you something." He said, in a slightly embarrassed tone.

" Kion, don't feel embarrassed to say it." I advised. " Fire away, Kion."

" Well... It's about Bryden." He said. " The thing is I realy like her, and when she kissed me at the Kupatana Celebration, it made me like her even more." Suddenly something jumped out of a bush, and landed on Kion, whom was pinned.

" Very impressive, Bryden." Nala said coming out of the grass, followed by Taiyo, Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu." Good Morning, Boys." She greeted. " I was just teaching your sister how to hunt, Drake, and she is an incredible hunter, she learned just as fast as Kiara."

" Well then apparently quick learning is infectious." I said, putting a paw on Kion. " Because your son is really growing into an amazing Martial Artist, thanks to my guidance."

" Hey, Drake We really like your friend Evie." Zuri said as we all headed back to Pride Rock for breakfast.

" Really? That's good to know." I said as we got there, and the Dragons, Animal Guardians, AK's, and VK's who's Prideland forms could process meat joined us. After breakfast My friends, and I were chilling in the lair with the Lion Guard when.

" Kion, Lion Guard it's awful, just awful. We have a big problem here, a big-!" Zazu panicked. I grabbed his beak, and held it closed.

" Whoa, there Zazu calmed down, take deep breaths." I advised. As he did just that.

" Well, I didn't need that from you, Drake." He said, as if my name was a curse word. " And I don't need to tell you." He said.

" Well you're in the presence of The Lion Guard." I said coolly. " So by extension you're with holding information, that could keep the Circle of Life in balance."

" Grrrrr, Fine there's a stampede of Oxes trying to escape a Mudslide."

" We're on it!" We all said.

" TO THE PRIDELANDS END...

" ... LION GUARD DEFEND!"

As soon as we got there Fuli rounded up the Oxes, but one got stuck in the mud.

" _Gavin, we have an Ox, stuck in the mud!"_ I called telepathically.

" _I'm on my way, Mate."_ He responded. As soon as he got to us, he manipulated the mud into pushing the ox free, but Bunga was sent flying into a bush.

" YOUCH!" He shouted in pain as if something had stabbed him in the rear, causing him to fly out of it. " Something bit me.

" And that'ssssssssss, what you get for landing on me." Ushari said as he slithered out, only for Jay to appeared.

" You're gonna regret that, Jerk." He said, As he pounced on the cobra, and wrestled with him.

" Good thing, Jay's Pride Land form's a Mongoose." I said. As soon as he was done, Ushari slithered away.

" Yo', Bunga, you alright buddy?" Taiyo asked.

" No he isn't." Ono said in panic. " He was just bitten by an Egyptian Cobra."

" Oh, well that's fine." Bunga said.

" Uh, no it isn't." Fuli commented.

" Actually, He's fine." Rosabelle said, reading a book. " Honey Badgers, have a natural immunity to cobra venom."

" OH NO, I'M IMMUNE!" He said grabbing a lily that just happened to be there, and layed down.

" Bunga, that's actually a good thing." Gavin said. " It means the Venom can't hurt you." He explained.

" Cool, welp, I gotta head over to Hakuna Matata Falls to join Uncles Timone, and Pumbaa for lunch." He said.

" Yeah, I have to find the flock for lunch too." Ono added.

" Same here." Put in Beshte. " I need to get to Big Springs."

" Yeah, and I have hunting lessons." Kion said. " Which reminds me, Drake, Taiyo, Mom says she would like to teach you two also."

" Okay." I said, as we went with him. " Any reason why?"

" Well, She, and Dad do consider you two, and now resently, Bryden as a part of the Pride." Kion explained. " So in a sense that makes you three apart of the family."

" Hey, Fuli?" Kion asked. " Shouldn't you go hunt with your family?"

" Nah, I'm fine, I always hunt on my own." She said.

" Can't say I surprised." I said. " Cheetahs are usually solitary hunters."

" Oh no way." Bunga said. " My Uncle Timone says ' Friends don't let friends eat alone.'" He insisted as Fuli, reluctantly accompanied him back to the Falls.

" Okay if any of us see, Fuli alone, we invite her to accompany us, got it?" Kion said

" Right." Ono, and Beshte agreed.

" Um Kion." I began, but Taiyo put a paw on my shoulder.

" Let it go, Drake." She said. " They'll figure it out."

As we made our way, back to Pride Rock where Nala, Kiara, Zuri, Tiifu, and Bryden were waiting. Ben, and Rosabelle were there too.

" Hey guys where's the rest of the AK's, and VK's?" I asked.

" Oh they're all learning how their Prideland forms get food." Ben explained as we went with them. As we began, we took it in turns, because Bryden had been practicing all morning, the rest of us were given a chance.

" Alright, Drake you can go first if you like." She offered. " Now don't worry about, messing up, this is your first time so I don't expect you to get on the first try." She assured. Me however, I was focused, if I was going to have a future with Taiyo, I had to learn how to support our family.

I made sure to stay down wind of my prey, and was silent, when I did snap a twig, or make a slight shift in sound, I would wait until my prey would brush it off as nothing, and continue with their business. I waited, and finally. " AAARGH!" I pounced on an unsuspecting Zazu.

" That's very for a beginner!" Nala laughed, well all of them did except for Zazu." You did an impressive job."

" Thank you, Nala." I said. " I figured if at some point, if Taiyo, and I finally settle down with a family, I need to learn how to support our family."

" If?" Taiyo asked. " Really If?" She asked again this time, pouncing on, and pinning me, as we kissed.

" Alright, You win." I said. " The word I was supposed to use is ' When,'." I finished.

" Okay, Ben your next." Nala said. Ben was a ninja in the grass, and when his prey least expected it, Ben pounced. " That was very impressive Ben, your stealth was amazing."

" Well thank you, Nala." Ben said taking the compliment.

" Okay, Rosabelle you next." Nala said. Rosabelle pulled it off like it was nothing Zazu never stood a chance.

" Why am I always being pounced on?" He complained.

" Because, Your the most fun, for the sort of thing." I answered. As he took off in a huff. During our break, we saw Bunga bouncing a Porcupine on himself.

" Bunga, Why are you doing that?" I asked. " The poor, Porcupine didn't do anything to you."

" I know I'm just trying my immunity." Bunga said. That's when we saw Fuli sneaking up on her prey.

" Hey, Fuli!" Kion called. " Why don't you come hunting with my mom, and I?" She seemed to like the sound of that, and accompanied.

Soon we were stalking prey Kiara, and Fuli looked like they would make a great hunting team. Until...

" And, stop excellent work, Kiara, Fuli!" Nala praised, Zuri, and Tiifu felt scandalized, but of course Fuli was extremely miffed that they didn't move in for the kill.

" WHAT WAS THAT?!" She shouted." How could you let delicious gazelle go?!"

" We were practicing, Fuli." Kion explained.

" WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT?!" She screamed as she took off. Kion was about to go after her but, I stopped him.

" Kion, I believe it would have been better if The Lion Guard respected Fuli's privacy." I explained.

" But...?" Kion began.

" Drake's right, Kion." Taiyo put in. " We know you mean well, but the best thing to do is to let your friends do their own thing."

" Exactly, Mal, and I maybe a couple, but even we need alittle time with our other friends, or alone time every now, and then." Ben said.

" It's true, and like we said earlier, Cheetahs hunt on their own, It's The Circle of Life." Rosabelle explained.

" Oh, I hadn't thought of that, I guess I oh Fuli, an apology." Kion said.

" Why don't I talk to her?" I said asI went after her I decided to wait until she caught her prey, and had eaten her fill. " Hey Fuli, Can I talk to you?" I asked, and rather then get ticked she became genuinely interested in what I had to say.

" Sure, what's up?" She asked.

" Well, it's about the Guard, they weren't trying to intrude." I explained. " What happened was, When you told us your a solitary hunter, well They invited you because the thought you felt lonely, and when Timon said friends, don't let friends eat alone, well it made them question if they were being good friends to you, they wanted to let you know that their there for youand..."

" That's why they felt they needed to include me, I get it now." Fuli said in understanding.

" Yeah, They never meant to hurt you." I added. Just then Ono flew in, freaking out.

" Bunga's in the Outlands!" He said,and Janja's clan are moving in to eat him.

" I don't think so." I said, " Ono find the rest of the AK'S, and VK'S, those Hyena's will think twice about messing all of us, we'll outnumber them into surrender!" I said. " 'TIL THE PRIDELANDS END...! " I began.

" ... LION GUARD DEFEND!" Fuli, and Ono finished. As soon as we got there Bunga was trapped on a rock floating on lava.

" _Gavin, Osi, use your power over earth, and metal, to launch Bunga_ _, Fuli, will catch him."_ I said telepathically. " _Aisha, use your air power to launch Fuli high enough, to grab Bunga."_ I said.

" Osi, manipulated the lava flow to shoot up, under the rock Bunga was standing on, Gavin held it in the air long enough for Fuli to use it as a springboard, but not long enough to rouse suspicion, while Aisha guided the wind currents to bring the two of them to safety.

" Well, well, well looks like we got ourselves, some Cheetah, and Honey-Badger." Janja stated. Just then a Hyena made an attempt on Kion, but Bryden was quick.

" Back off, Laughing Boy." She growled.

" Hey Janja, I'd rethink that if I was you." I said, as not only the Lion Guard, and Dragons appeared so did the AK's, and VK's.

" See Janja, we consider the Lion Guard as good friends." Ben stated.

" Yeah, and you mess, with them, you mess with us." Mal stated.

" See Janja, we stick together no matter what!" Kion said then unleashed the Roar blowing them away. " Fuli, we..."

" I know, guys, Drake told me." Fuli said. " I understand you guys meant well, but I would appreciate it more you would let me do my own thing." Eventually we all group hugged.

" Wow, Fuli your soft to the touch." Evie said.

Eventually we were at the border of the Pridelands, and Auradon. Bryden, was rather upset.

" I'm gonna miss you, Kion!" She said, as soon as we crossed back over the border, and morphed back into her human form.

" I'll miss you too, Bryden." He responded. " The truth is I really do like you." He confessed. She picked him up they exchanged hugs, and Bryden kissed him on the cheek.

" I'll see you at family day then?" She said. He nodded. As she placed something around his neck, it was a Thalassa Shell lucky charm. " Taiyo taught me how to make it, now I'm always with you."

"I'll never take it off, and Bryden, I'm always with you too." Kion said. " We'll see each other again, I promise."

" I know we will." She said. Soon we were on the bus, and headed home, Bryden still looked upset.

" It'll be alright, Sis." I said. " You, and Kion were meant for each other, and you know how true love, works."

" Drake's right, Bryden." Taiyo added. " If Kion does love you more then life itself, then you know the two of you were meant for each other."

Bryden smiled, and hugged Knight who had been asleep on her lap.

THE END

 **Welp there you have it Ladies, and Gents** **chapter 13, and as soon as always I am so sorry it took so long. So please** **your review, and comment, any nagative comments, reveiws, and insults will be destroyed maliciously, without concent, or mercy, and never seen again, also I apologize for lack of action and not giving the AK's, and VK's enough screen time. Construtive Criticism however is more likely to stay.** **Love Yo' Faces, Thank You, and Good Night.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Family Day Revelation.**

 **GOOD** **MORNING, FANFICTIONEERS! We have another awesome, chapter of DRAGON, again I don't own any of the characters, but my OCs or Decsendants, or Lion Guard, except for a majority of the OC's, I don't even own the OC, Rosabelle, Big Shout to My Friend digiovinel358 She hasn't got anything written yet, but I can tell you from personal experience that she can really put together a character. So here ya go.**

Drake's POV

As soon as we got back, Evie was taking our measurements. " Say, Evie?" I asked, " Could you do me a favor with the jacket?" I asked.

" Sure, what do have in mind?" She asked,

" Wait here, I'll be right back." I said, I went digging through my stuff, and found two pictures, I was looking for, and came back. " This was the design on my Dad's very first Skateboard." He explained showing the first, then the second. " And this is My Mom's birthmark I was wondering if you could transfer them onto the back of my jacket, with Flames."

Evie looked a them. " I know I can." She said confidently, As she finished getting my measurements." aaand, done, I'll text you when it's done." she said. After she finished.

As I walked out, Taiyo was right there. " How'd it go?" She asked, as she kissed me.

" Wait, and see, Babe." I said. Noticing TJ sleeping in his Taiyo's arms. " I see somebody still napping." I chuckled.

" Sucked it all down, and boom he's out." She said.

" Yeah, Our boy is growing." I said, running a finger along his ear, which twitched some. " Which is why I dread the day, when he's ready." I added.

" I'm worried too, Drake." Taiyo said kissing the Baby Fox who had turned us into loving parents. TJ finally opened his eyes, and yawned, rubbing his paw on his eyes to wipe away the sleep.

" Daddy!" He said happily.

" Hey kiddo!" I said. Picking him up. " Did you behave for Mommy?" I asked.

He just nodded.

" Alright, I need to get fitted Drake." Taiyo said giving TJ to me. " TJ, You stay here with Daddy, and Mommy will be right back, Okay Sweetie, Mommy loves you." She said kissing TJ on the head, then went into Evie's shared dorm room.

Finally the day came. I was wearing, blue slacks, a red sport coat, with the requested, design. Taiyo wore, a pink dress, under a black, and white jacket, with a stylized heart, the crown symbol her father wears as a pendant just above it, inside the her, a thalassa shell charm image, and a Keyblade silhouette on the back in red.

Rachel wore an Ocean-Blue dress with Greek style, with Sea-Green detail, and a Dragon clutching The Trident of Poseidon. Tsuki wore a Dark Blue suit, over a black dress shirt.

Aisha, wore a hazy purple dress of Egyptian design, and sky-blue trim, with a Dragon, hold the Eye of Horus. Bowen' suit was

Garrett wore a suit with gray, while the under shirt was brown, with a Dragon holding a wand.

Ozi's outfit represented, his home, with Gold, and Sliver as the color choice, with a Dragon holding a staff.

and Naomi's dress was Chinese in design, with more nature coloring, and floral detail, and a Dragon with the chinese character for Chi in it's claws.

After everyone was done with a Hip-hop Be Our Guest, our families came to greet us.

" Awesome job, Son." Dad said. As he hugged me.

" Yes Honey, You were amazing." Mom said. Taiyo spun me around, and kissed me.

" Oh Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Taiyo, My Girlfriend." I said. " Taiyo, these are my, and Bryden's parents, our Dad Jake, and our Mom Rose."

" Hello, I'm Taiyo it's an honor to meet you." She said. Shaking their hands.

" Congrats, Drake." Dad said. " It's very nice to meet you, Taiyo." He said shaking her hand.

" Yes, I always knew our son could find someone." Mom added. That's when a couple approached us.

" Taiyo, is This the guy you've been writing to us about?" Said a man as a couple came our way. The Man had Caramel colored hair, blue eyes, was wearing a black suit, blue button down, and red waistcoat. The Woman had short deep red hair, wore a shirt that was white, with black sleeves, and a pink skirt. Her shoes were floral sandals.

" Mom, Dad!" She said, running up to hug them. " Yeah, this is Drake Long, Drake these are my Parents." I extended my hand to shake.

" Pleased to meet you!"

Suddenly, shadows started popping up out of The Ground. " Heartless!" soon everyone got into a fighting position. As we fought, The Heartless, were starting to increase in numbers. Suddenly, a Heartless, snuck up on Herkie, who was crushing them by throwing boulders at them.

" No!" Naomi shouted, as wooden stakes shot from a tree.

Jordan however, used her Phenomenal Cosmic Power, ( Excuse me I meant, " PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER!") but a Heartless tried to ambush her from behind.

" JORDAN, BEHIND YOU!" Osi said, as silverware merged together forming a sword, with a chain attached to the hilt, which went flying at them, impaling, and binding them, until they vanished.

Freddy was making use of her magic, when another swarm of Heartless, tried to ambush here from behind.

" GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gavin shouted, as boulders levitated, then flew at them crushing them.

Bowen was making use of his Bowmanship, suddenly more Heartless swarmed him.

" BOWEN!" Arya shouted. As the wind pick up, the Heartless, and slammed them into each other.

Tsuki, had his Keyblade out, and was dicing, and slashing them off, but more made an attempt to ambush him. " LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rachel shouted. As water from various glasses erupted from their containers, and gathered on either side of her she thrusted her hands foreward, and then engulfed the Heartless, but made an air bubble around Tsuki, while the Heartless dispersed in the water around him, then Rachel dispersed the water.

Taiyo was doing great, with her own Keyblade, but then, more Heartless, I jump flipped over her, and did a sweeping motion obliterating them, but more came back.

" Guys, we-!" I was cut off by a scream. A heartless, had my sister pinned. " BRYDEN!" I shouted, but then, the clouds morphed into Lions, and roared, and obliterated it.

" GET AWAY FROM HER!" Roared her savior. " Bryden, are you alright?" He asked, lifting her up.

" KION!" She said happily, only he was different, more like he was from Zootopia. His body was anthro. He wore, a Red button down that had sleeves at his elbows, and blue dress pants, and the Thalassa Shell Lucky Charm that Bryden made him, she hugged him which he returned.

His family was with him. Simba wore a full on suit complete with a jacket, his was Navy Blue, with a white dress shirt. Nala, and Kiara wore dresses, Nala was in a strapless red one, while Kiara wore a pink skirt under a white tank top.

As we continued our fight the Heartless just kept coming. I got kicked back, and the rest of them back flipped to me. " Are you okay?" Aisha asked, I nodded but then, Osi got sent flying our direction. "OSI!" She called.

" There's too many of them." Rachel pointed out.

" Let's do it, Guys!" I shouted.

" Right!" They said in unison.

" IT'S MORPHING TIME!" I shouted.

" DRAGON UP!" We shouted, as our elements formed around us, and then dispersed off us revealing our dragon forms.

" With the Furosity of the Flame, Elemental Dragon Guardian of Fire!" I shouted.

" With the Fluidity of the Sea, Elemental Dragon Guardian of Water!" Rachel said.

" With the Speed of the Wind, Elemental Dragon Guardian of Air!" Aisha said.

" With the Strength of a Boulder, Elemental Dragon Guardian of Earth!" Gavin called.

" With the Purity of Gold, Elemental Dragon Guardian of Metal!" Osi said.

" With the Growth of a Tree, Elemental Dragon Guardian of Wood!" Naomi said.

" Alright, guys let's really crush these weirdos." I said, igniting my fists, I Pyroblasted a group of them with both my Pyrokinesis, and Fire Breath. " Sorry Heartless, but your playing with fire, your gonna get Heart-burned." I said then blasting heat at them. " That's how I turn up the heat." I said. Just as one was about to attack me from behind. But then something diced through it.

" Can't you keep your guard up, Hotshot?" Taiyo asked spinning her Keyblade in her hand.

" Well if I did, how are you supposed to have my back?" I asked, as I pulled her in as we kissed.

" Time for you Heartless to wash up." Rachel said blasting more with water, at them. " You guys need to chill." She said, freezing some of them both with her breath, and from her claws. " Let's see you creeps get lost in a fog!" She said, as she produced a dense mist around them, then jumped in, and destroyed them.

" You Heartless, are gonna be gone with the wind!" Aria shouted. Blowing more of them away with her control over the Air, and Wind, and her breath.

" Time for you Heartless to Rock!" Gavin said, soming a rock, and striking them. " Things are gonna get Sandy." He said, whipping up a sandstorm. " Feel the burn!" He said, blasting more of them with molten rock from below, and his breathe. " Time to shake things up." He said, pounding the ground, as it shook beneath their feet.

" How do Heartless like some Heavy Metal." Osi, said as He summoned some metal, and molded them into a variety of shapes, and diced, smashed, and impaled them luckily Heartless are made up of shadows so no blood or, gore. Even fired some metal filings from his breath. " You guys have a seriously magnetic affect on people." He said, as an invisible force, picked them up. " Your both attractive." He said, as they slammed into each other. " And at the same time repulsive!" He finished. As the flew apart, and slammed into solid objects dispersing.

" Hey Heartless the grass is always greener on the other side." Naomi said. As the grass extended, and bound up some of them. " Time to make like a tree, and leaf." Leaves swirled around another group of them, as Trees extended their branches, and crushed them. " I think you guys could use a floral touch." She added as the petals of the flowers in the vases did the same as the leaves, and the stems entangled them, in vines, and crushed them.

As soon as we finished we morphed back. Everyone was staring at us.

" Dragons!" Audrey screamed in fright.

" I knew something wasn't right about him." Chad said. " You see that Taiyo, everyone knows Dragons are bad news, come on, You can date me!" He shouted, but Taiyo did the opposite, instead, she touched her lips to my scaley ones, and kissed me.

" He told me what he is, and I accept him as a dragon." She said. " I love him, and that's all that matters, and Bryden has been like a little sister to me."

" Rachel..." Tsuki said.

" Tsuki, I'm sorry I never told you." She said. " I wanted to I really did but..."

" Rachel, it doesn't matter if you're a Dragon." He said. " I love you, and that's all." He professed, as he kissed her.

" Aisha, I don't care if your a dragon either." Bowen said. " I love you." He finished.

" Gavey, It doesn't matter to me that your Dragon." Freddy said. " The truth is I feel for you like no one else, and that feeling is definitely love." She said.

" Osi, I'm a genie, who am I to judge you for being a Dragon." Jordan said kissing him.

" Naomi, I think being a Dragon doesn't make you a monster, it makes you special." Herkie said. " And, besides I come from a background of Myth, and Legend, I believe that totally makes our relationship work." He said.

" Yeah, and Bryden even if you are a dragon, that will never change how I feel about you." Kion added.

" Yeah, I believe you guys have earned your places here in Auradon, it doesn't matter if you are dragons." Ben said.

" Yeah, you're our friends, and that's all that matters." Rosabelle added. " We know your good people." She finished.

" He's right, besides I think its cool that we have Dragons." Mal said.

" Aisha, you've always helped me with my dresses, when you do that it feels like some of the pressure has lifted." Evie said. " And Naomi your plants are inspirational."

" Drake, I was the first person you trusted with TJ's care." Carlos added. " That was the best thing anyone could ask of me."

" Yeah, I believe you guys deserve a chance too." Jay added.

" So do I." Doug agreed.

" I believe you guys aren't evil at all." Jane said.

" I'm in." Lonnie stated.

" Same here." Aziz added.

" You have my support." Allie put in.

" As well as mine." Artie said.

" HEY GUYS, THIS IS A CELEBRATION, SHOULDN'T WE BE CELEBRATING?!" I asked.

We finally got back to our Celebration which was alot more fun then before. " Wow, this went way better then our first Family Day." Carlos commented.

THE END

 **Welp there you have it Ladies, and Gents** **chapter 13, and as soon as always I am so sorry it took so long. So please** **your review, and comment, any nagative comments, reveiws, and insults will be destroyed maliciously, without concent, or mercy, and never seen again, also I apologize for lack of action and not giving the AK's, and VK's enough screen time. Construtive Criticism however is more likely to stay.** **Love Yo' Faces, Thank You, and Good Night.**


End file.
